


Target Lock

by Pinocchi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Betrayal, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Short Eren Yeager, Slow To Update, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinocchi0/pseuds/Pinocchi0
Summary: Eren never needed someone in his life, he just want to kill. He only mind his own business. Not until a certain Silvered eye police officer invaded into his life, making him confuse and feel something that he shouldn't have.Eren always insist that he hates the police. Since he was a child, he really hated their guts. But how ironic, falling inlove with a police officer.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 40
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there readers, it's me again writing another story. This time will have a multiple chapters though, instead of one shots. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it🖤

_it's time._

the ding of the elevator was heard, signaling Eren that he arrive to his chosen floor of the building. with a guitar case on his back, greeting other people, giving them a sweet smile while walking his way out to the elevator. As the door of the elevator closes, his sweet smile immediately fade a way and was replace with a serious one walking to his reserve room. Clearing his throat as he observe his surrounding, taking glances to each side of the hallway before finally entering his room. It was common to Eren entering different buildings a week or a day. 

turning on the lights as he wear off his fake face to hide his true identity, sliding off the guitar case as he take out the S00-KSV 2020 type sniper. Arranging his earpiece, contacting Armin right away. 

“Are you in place?” Armin directly asked. 

“Yup, and Mikasa?” he asked, turning off the light near the window as he loaded his sniper. Calculating his distance with the casino building across his. The room that his target, was in a private room that only a scumbag like him were there. As he take out the Circular glass cutter, making a hole for his sniper’s silencer part to put in. 

“Just like the plan, she’s in the kitchen adding some weird seasoning to their food” Armin explain while he operate in the computer, hacking the cctv of the building as he observed the moves of the people inside. 

“Okay time for me to shoot, tell me when” he said placing his sniper, kneeling his right foot, bending slightly his left foot forward down the floor as he scope for their target tonight. 

Yes, this is the job of the trio or should the police and other reinforcement called them the ‘ _Rogue_ ’ 

All their target, was an illegal contractors, some are just an enemy of their customer. They have been doing this for their whole life. Started when their family died, being killed in a cold blood. Thankfully the trio was on Eren's room, upon hearing the gunfire downstairs, they hide under the his bed. Coverung their ears as they harshly closed their eyes. Now, the trio was born to survive, to kill. They do trainings, hard enough under their only family, Hannes. Spending years to locate the responsible person of the deaths of their parents.

They were tainted with hatred and have no trust of the police, for they were ignored when they want justice for their family. Because of that, they hated their guts and live in a way they shouldn’t be. After hunting down the person who sinned them, they continue to be an assassin. Killing however their caller wants dead. Armin as their planner and the one operating computers for hacking and researching of their target, Mikasa and Eren were assigned in fields as they were good in combats, Mikasa with her fighting moves and knife, Eren with his range of shooting. 

Closing his left eye, as he scope over using his right eye. Eren was waiting for Armin’s signal. As he saw beautiful girls, destroying their dignity for money, clinging with billionaires for a little share. Because of money, people tend to do everything to have that. Clenching his teeth, thinking about how their parents die.

Yeah, because of a fucking money, because they want my father illegally work for them, they showered our Christmas celebration with bullets, bathing us with blood. Including the parents of Armin who visit us that day. It was terrifying, yet Eren only felt hatred and determination to kill the people responsible for it. Up until now, he cant forget how the world, how this filthy people droll for money so much to lead them degrading other people kill his parents.

How they take away the people who are important to Eren than his life itself. Now, he will continue to kill with the likes of them. Even if they serve the justice they work hard for, he wants to eradicate those people who wronged and those making other people suffer. Even he became a killer, he doesn’t care. He will make them taste their own medicine. _Those filthy scumbags._

Seeing Mikasa through the scope, placing the desserts and other food on the table as the guards and other people came to the table, happily eating their meal. Yeah, enjoy the fucking food. As of Armin was talking to her, he glance to Eren’s direction, giving him a small nod. 

Eren then slowly place his pointed finger to the trigger. Still waiting for Mikasa to move away, and for Armin to give him a go signal. Searching for his target, placing the red point to the targets head. He then bre9ath deeply. 

“Eren, now.”

As on as the go signal, a sight with a chaotic scene and imagine the scream of the people there. Right there the dead body of their target for tonight. 

_sleep well to hell._

Pulling himself of the floor, Eren then pat his shirt as he quickly hide his sniper back to the case, and so his fake face mask. Turning over his secret side of the case, you can see a guitar and an extra t-shirt and a black hoodie. If you want to escaped the crime you did, better have a perfect disguise. Putting his things together, as his case was now literally have a guitar, as the sniper and his t-shirt he used before was on the back of the secret side of it. 

“Mission, cleared.” He said to the earpiece.

“Well done, Eren” He heard Armin said, as he put the earpiece inside his pocket. 

Putting his hood on. Making his way out of the room, he turn off the entire lights and walked away as if nothing happened. He was now numb to feel any kind of sympathy of their victims. His feelings was taken away years ago, when his parents died. 

Using the emergency stair, going down to three more floor before riding an elevator. He have to wait for it, as he feel the other people who are approaching his way talking about the incident few minutes ago. As the elevator chimed, he walked in and so others. Making himself comfortable to the side, clicking the first floor. Putting his headphone on, ignoring the world around him. Today was a good day for beer and ramen with some beef, he wants to go home quickly, celebrating another mission success. 

Feeling his phone vibration, Armin texted him about the additional money they agreed about with the customer. If they did this job done earlier, he will add five hundred thousand. The three of them don’t accept job that pay late. They make their caller pay in advance before doing the job. They just need to be sure that they don’t run off, or they will cut their limbs off. 

As he looked at the number which floor he is now, the door suddenly open which Eren didn’t pay attention. 

10th floor? Gosh how long can I be stuck in here. Trying to adjust his guitar case to avoid it being bump with others, Eren was snap out from his music when someone bump in to him, making him grunt and his headphone off a little to his ear. 

Ready to snap at the person beside him, only to be caught his tongue tied. Turning his gaze, a man with an undercut hair, wearing a blue suit, busy with his phone. He was taller in few inches from Eren, so he needed to slightly look up. With his side profile, Eren knew this guy was attractive, how his jaw line visible was form perfectly and how his red delicious lips move. The thought of kissing that man, how does his lips taste invaded Eren mind. Fuck, Eren might be crazy thinking something like this after killing someone. 

_Bastard, didn’t even know he bump someone._

“What an asshole” Eren whispered, bringing his headphone back to its place. When trying to put the sling of his case back to his shoulder, he notice the man’s pistol, located to his side. 

_An officer I think?_ Eren thought. 

Lowering the volume of his music as he try to position himself near the man, trying to listen to their conversation. 

“How the hell did that happen?” Pausing for a little while, listening to the other person on the phone. 

“U-huh. Well dickhead maybe you should at least stop the kitchen personnel.- you did say someone put something on the food that’s why the body guards was not able to move because of bad diarrhea” he said. 

Eren then continue to listen. Thinking if they are talking about the incident across the building. 

“What did you say?... a sniper? In the head? “

The elevator once again chimed, cue for him to get out of his thought as Eren made his way out the elevator. 

He didn’t expect to ride with someone assign to this incident. 

  
Fast with big step, Eren made his way out to the entire building. Smiling to the guards and other people as he saw some police car and an ambulance, yellow sign of caution as they secure the area. 

Going to the side direction away from the scene, pulling out his phone as he call Mikasa to drive him home. he didn’t want to stay a little longer, not that the police were fast in coming to the scene. 

Waiting for another minute, a black car stop in front of him as he immediately open the door and slide himself down, sliding of his guitar case off his shoulder putting it on thee back seat as he wear his seatbelt. 

“The survey corps sure quickly to respond on report” Mikasa said, staring the engine again and made his way. 

“So that is them again? Well, what do you expect. They are the _best_ after all” he said in a sarcastic tone, making Mikasa to roll her eyes. 

“So who reported?” 

“I think when Mr. Miller fall, they somewhat push an emergency button” 

“Tsk, smart move” 

Mikasa agreed by nodding. 

  
“I even almost got caught when they are closing the doors, thank God I quickly run down the window” she explained. 

In the crime scene, Levi put his cloves on as he observed the place of the scene. The paced was not too messy, and Hanji said that it was a one shot kill. Levi find himself applaud of the killer. He must be a pro, for killing his target using one bullet. Didn’t even missed the right spot to make the victim die right away. 

“Levi! What do you think!?” 

Trying to ignore the Shitty four-eyes on his side, but he knew they wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“God, shitty glasses can you talk in a normal way?”

“I am talking in a normal way Levi!”

“You’re fucking shouting, you are not normal” he hissed while pointing at her, then touching the bridge of his nose. Releasing a deep sigh. 

_He will run out of blood because of this person._

Hanji only laugh at him as if enjoying his annoyance, they really enjoy messing with Levi. How funny he look, trying to control himself in breaking your bones and killing you with a snap of his finger. 

Levi was a top officer in their department. With Erwin Smith as their commanding officer. That’s how strong the Survey corps department is, adding the easy going Hanji Zoe, as the one operating in testing whether in the body and any other labs related.

“Levi, what did you see so far?”

“Nothing. Its clean. Looks like the killer is that fucking _Rogue_ group again”

  
“Well, based on the shot. It was a sniper” Levi then nodded. 

Making his way to the broken glass around the floor, where the bullet went through. Checking at it, then he made his sight to the other side of the building where he left before. 

“Call Petra, tell her to get the list of names checking in to that building” Levi said while pointing the building across. Hanji nod and immediately call Petra. 

Levi then count observe the building, all are lights out. Its impossible to tell directly who the killer is. Just for todays reserves.

“Hanji follow me” making his way fast outside. 

He remember the floor of that building, it should be either in the 20th floor or in the 21st. Lets head there first. 

Minutes of walking, he saw Petra talking to the receptionist as he made his way there. 

“Jeez, Levi your walking fast”

“Stop talking” 

Upon reaching the table, Levi pulled out his police ID for identification. 

“how many rooms each floor?” he asked directly, not wanting to wait further. 

“Six, sir”

“On the twentieth floor, how many occupied there?”

“Full”

“On twenty-one?”

“One, room number 125” 

Levi then just nod to the receptionist, walking his way to the elevator. Hanji then call his name. 

“Going to that floor?”

“Obviously”

“If we go there just now, im sure he isn’t there anymore”  
  
Levi knew, but he want to see the place where the killer do his moves. 

Arriving to that floor, Levi then open the door for the reserve number. Only to be welcome by an empty room. Hanji turning on the lights, as they saw the place not even being move by a little. It was cleaned and the things are unused, for sure not being touch either.

Making their way to the near window, they saw a small hole on it. 

So this is where he position himself. It was a clean move. He knew, with this small clues they wouldn’t Catch the culprit. If it was truly the Rogue’s doing. They were in trouble. They’ve been trying to track down the Rogue, they didn’t even knew if it was a group or a single person. With it’s clean work and not leaving a single clue that would help them locate it. Their work will always leave them empty and cased closed. 

“Lets get back to the department” Hanji suggested, that he instantly agreed. There is no used to stay here, not with this Clueless situation. They cannot do more in the scene. 

__

“The name on the list, was a man named Sean Brown. As Gunther search for it, we are given no one. That name doesn’t exist, it was a fake name with a fake ID. No profile at all” Petra said, discussing the information about the man on that room. 

Levi mentally cursed, fucking hell another unsolved crime investigation. 

Levi hated that, he didn’t want to stop right there. Hated by the fact that this killer was pro enough to make them crazy. How perfectly they do the killings. This is the 5th time. Though, the victims are also those people who are being monitored secretly of the police department, waiting for them to have a mistake on their moves and has concrete evidence. In short, some of their target are criminals. 

“Another information I get was to the victim. In seems that the victim has many illegal transaction, recently there are records of their illegal transfer of drugs and weapons. Seems like the motive of the killing was the rejection of deal.”

“who are mostly his transaction partners? And also I would like to know the people around that time. In their private room. Also, include the cctv on the 21st floor. Im sure they captured it” Levi added. 

Petra, nodded and continue to discuss about the people that might be involve in his business. 

"Let's discuss furthermore tomorrow" Hanji interrupted. 

That was also one of their mystery, the target of this _Rogue_ was those multi-billionaire with illegal business and a shitty attitude. 

This time, a filthy scumbag with illegal prostitution. Threatening and blackmailing minor women and forced to used their body. That was some added information that Petra gave them. 

Though they are criminals, and they making the police work easy. Still, Levi wants them on jail and not dead. He knew, maybe, they deserved it, but with the right judgment and process of justice and law. 

“Levi! Lets eat outside! Hannes was already reserving us table!” Hanji shout, running towards Levi. Moving their hands wide open for a hug. Levi seeing it coming, stretch his hands to stop Hanji on the face. 

“Fucking loud” stepping back as he walked out. 

Hanji just laugh, and invited other member. 

they walked out of the police station, and hailed a taxi. They were all exhausted of their brainstorming earlier, not to add the other case happened prior to the accident just happened recently. Upon the taxi moving their destination, the silent atmosphere broke with Hanji being loud as fuck.

"Well, of course, our intern resigned. It looks like he can no longer handle your grumpiness Levi" said Hanji who served as a reason for Petra and Gunther to laugh that join their company to Hannes restaurant. 

“Hell If I care, he even barely useful”

“That’s harsh Levi” Hanji interjected, acting hurt and offended. 

“Well, you out of this car will be harsher if you don’t zip your fucking mouth”. Levi said irritably. Hanji being an unaffected one, just laugh more to his statement and continue to annoy him. 

_Why did he say yes to this dinner again?_

\-------

Hours later, they soon arrived home. Mikasa going to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to get some water. Eren on the other hand, tiredly throw himself to the couch. Taking off his hoodie. Seconds later, they hear a sound of hurried footstep coming down from the second floor of their house. 

“Great job guys, as always” Armin beam to them. Moving towards Eren, placing his tab to the center table as Mikasa join them right after she satisfied her thirst.

Wiping some water from her lips, he faced Armin. “What now?” 

“Another work”

Eren then groan, sighed while fixing himself. Sitting straight. “Target?” 

“Erwin Smith” 

That’s all it takes to pause, looking at Armin. 

He must be kidding, Erwin Smith is too cunning. They will get killed if they try to outsmart the man. He’s not a commander for nothing. 

“How much?” 

“10 million?” not sure if the two of them approve. 

Mikasa then put his fingers under her chin, trying to think. 

“Make it 30, then consider the job done” she said. 

“What!? Well I do think to higher the price”

Well, we work in higher price. If you cant afford us, then don't bother hiring us.

Eren then interject. “of course we should higher the price. We are chasing Erwin Smith. A commanding police officer. Not just some horny bastard with dirty shit business"

“What’s the profile? Background?” 

Arming then cleared his throat, swiping on his screen. Presenting them the profile of Erwin Smith. But before that, he step aside the tab as he look at them with serious face and tone. “they want him dead. Also, we need to retrieve some documents from him. Evidence against the caller”

“Whose the caller?” 

“Zeke, that’s the only name they gave me. But they sure underestimate us. Zeke Jaeger, the owner of Colossal Bar.” Armin then felt Eren hitch for a minute. Jaeger. “Erwin Smith and the survey Corps was pining at that bar for months, investigating privately. The Survey corps was their biggest enemey. They even arrested some of his man, named Bertolt. They knew that there are evidence of their illegal transaction, drugs and human trafficking in Erwin’s hands because they have rat on the department. And that’s their previous intern. He need us to get that evidence and kill Erwin Smith. He said, it's the way to tell them not to messed up with them”

Eren cleared his throat “So, how the hell we can get that fucking document?” 

“Erwin Smith has this bar, well, legal and registered. He have office there and so to his main office in their department. I want Mikasa to work in that bar and you, Eren as an intern to the police department”

“You know I hate them, why me?- Hey!” he whined like a child only to be poke by Mikasa. Sighing “Lets do it. If they agreed to the price. Tell them to deposit at least 25 million for now. If they cant they can just shoved their problem on their ass”

Standing up, walking to his room. He heard Armin calling him but he chose to ignore it. He just want to sleep, he feel tired as fuck. Even though he only sit their and kill the man in one shot. He doesn’t care. 

Trying to consider their new mission, Eren was doubting it. He doesn’t understand but he feel unsettled, bothered. 

_A Jaeger huh? Who in the world is he._

\--------------- 

Wearing his white shirt inserted under his tight black jeans, with a black coat and a white snicker. Eren then proceed downstairs, greeted by Mikasa and Armin, placing his plate on the table . Consisting with a one slice of sandwich and a sunny side up eggs, they literally pair it with milk. Eren felt like a kid again. But he couldn’t deny it though, he prefer milk than coffee. Even his twenty-one years old, he couldn’t deny that he love milk. 

“I contacted Hanji, they will expecting you today.” Armin inform, while chewing his bacon. He only nod and give Mikasa a look. 

“How about you?” Slicing his egg, while bringing the sandwich all together. 

“Gonna go there by five” 

He smirked “so they agreed to our price huh?” 

Armin just smile and nod. “by the way, here’s your resume.” Armin sliding a long folder with his profile. 

“Eren Kruger? You just replaced my surname. Why not the entire name?” Confuse, he asked tilting his head. 

"You can't wear a fake face for an entire day can you? Just don’t let your guard down. We cannot underestimate the Survey corps. Here are some recording devices. Eren you shouldn’t let anyone have this recording pen, and also I have this mini recording box, put it under any of the table in that department. Especially inside Erwin’s office. Don’t flirt anyone there, remember i can hear you once that device attached.” Armin added only to receive a surprise gasp from Eren, making him and Mikasa laugh. 

“How dare you say that! I don’t flirt with police officers, they are suck. You know I hate their guts!” he protested, trying to defend himself. Pushing his mindset about the police. He will never flirt a police officer, never in a million years! 

“jeez don’t go transforming into a massive angry titan just because of small tease” Armin laugh more. 

Palming his face Eren just shove the devices on his backpack, itching to leave the table “You’re evil Armin, I thought you’re my angel forever!” he shouted, making himself out of the house. 

“You thought wrong!” He answered, Mikasa slightly elbowed him. 

“You’re teasing him too much” proceed on drinking her coffee. Only to see Armin gasp. 

“That’s mine” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day on the Survey Corps department

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Before entering the hall, Eren stop for a while. Checking the entire outside of the building. He wants to back out now. His gut was telling him, its not a good idea. But what can he do, they agreed to the payment. Inhaling the fresh air, as he released it in a harsh way. _Well, 30 million, here I come._

Walking on the hallway, other department are busy as well. Glancing to every window he passed, smiling sweetly to the people he encountered while walking. Clenching to the strap of his bag. He wish there is no problem in that department, he wish the people there were approachable enough. Not that Eren wants to be friendly to them. He won't even last there for a long time. He will just steal the documents. Kill Mr. Smith. 

Stopping on his track, Eren then feel his heart sunk. He only hope he wont get caught. He’s not using any disguise so they will find him if he make a mistake on his own moves. He really better be cautious. It’s the Survey Corps they were dealing. 

Reading the department’s name, Eren then form a small smile on his lips. _Survey Corps._

Opening the door, as he pop his head inside first, trying to search for someone he can approach. Observing how are they not paying attention at all, they all gathered in a big circle table, busy talking and reading some tons of papers on the table. Eren could see that they are discussing something. 

Then the accident yesterday night pop up on his head. Almost forgetting that they are the fucking department under that case. He really wish he wouldn’t fuck up or else, he’s a dead meat. Eren being busy to gawk at the people inside the office department, not noticing the man behind him. Waiting for him to move aside. Levi on the other hand stop on his track as he see a fucking tight jeans, that completely form the round ass of this kid. 

Thinking how tight would be that ass is, and how beautiful it is to be pound to. Levi shuddered by his own thoughts, realizing how his cock twitch for a second of anticipation who would be this brat with a delicious round ass. Pinching the bridge of his nose, stepping aside his horny side. 

_Fucking christ, its not time to think of dirty thoughts._

“Oi, what the hell are you doing?” 

Eren let out a small yelp, facing the person on his back. Only to see a raven man with his intimidating look and aura. Giving him a ‘fuck off, don’t talk to me’ vibe. Eren didn’t realize that he has been staring at the man in front of him. His furrowed eyebrow, trying to examine the face. 

_Why does he seems familiar?_

“Are you done staring shitty brat?” with a dark and deep voice, Eren lost on his thought asp he blink a couple of times. Composing himself to talk. 

“Ahm, do you perhaps know Hanji Zoe?” he hesitated. This guys is fucking scary. 

“why?” 

Eren mentally curse at this man, why the hell he can’t just fucking answer my question. It would be a lot easier. 

_Fucking Bastard, jerk._

“Im here as the new intern” he tried his best to smile. 

only to hear a whispered curse, followed by a groan. This brat sure have a beautiful turquois eyes. With his beautiful, smooth looking tan skin and his red plump lips. Fucking hell, Levi wonder what would it taste like against his. 

“Follow me” 

Then they enter the department. The sound of Levi clearing his throat, brought their attention. Made them stop with what they’ve been discussing and look to their direction. 

Petra with a confuse look, while holding some printed papers that content with additional information about the incident. Gunther who’s hands stop midway from typing on his laptop. Auro, while his lips on the cups, drinking his own coffee. And Hanji, of course. Hanji with this big grin on their face like a fucking psycho. 

“Hanji, this is the intern you expect today?”

Hanji then hurl at the kids direction, making him uncomfortable. Eren then glance to the entire room. Trying to familiarize every corner, every table and extra office inside this department. 4 cctv camera in every edge corner of the ceiling wall. 2 offices and a room that labeled as lab and a stock room. Not bad, this department sure is big.

_So this is the department office of the Survey Corps. Its fucking clean, spotless._

“I see you’re Mr. Arlert talking about, he talked highly of you by the way. Saying that you have been also looking for a job. Why not became a permanent assistant? I am sure you need it, based of what Mr. Arlert said” noticing that Eren somewhat send him a most awkward smile give them a cue that they didn’t introduce their selves “oh my bad! I am Hanji Zoe” extending their hands for a handshake as he shyly accept it and shake as well. 

Eren don’t have a single clue what did Armin say about him. Fuck him, he just wish it wouldn’t lead him to trouble. Eren wish they don’t ask him too much question. Not that he’s not a social type of person but he wouldn’t dare make friends in a police department. He will never be. 

“Im Eren Ja-Kruger” correcting himself quickly, while mentally smacking himself. Fucking shit. He is not used to his new surname. Its easy if he is not using his real name, but him introducing himself with his real first name is harder. “I look forward in working with you all, and for your offer. Ill think about it.” sending them a Bright smile he could beam. 

That’s right, he should act timid, shy, and a bit oblivious for the sake of this undercover shit.

Giving his resume to Hanji, the other member introduce themselves as well. The girl with a cute smile and a motherly vibe named Petra, based to Eren’s first impression, she worry too much. Witnessing how she untangled Hanji from hugging him tight earlier. Then the second one to introduce himself is Gunther, they said that he is the one assigned in researching private information and also good at hacking other computers information. Thinking about it makes Eren more cautious. Auro on the other hand was assigned in the field together with Petra, assisting them to find other evidence left at the scene and ask question for possible witness of the incident. The other two, Eld and Hanji was the one assigned in lab test and checking weapons and equipment’s. the last one to introduce himself plainly was this cold and intimidating guy named, Levi. The captain of the department. 

Eren being an idiot again, was mesmerize and was like being captive and hypnotize by those dull silvered-eye, again. It was just fascinating for him, seeing a person with such pretty color eyes. It’s rare to see this kind of colorless eyes. Now that Eren think about it, the side profile of the man seems familiar to him. 

_where the hell did I- so it is him. The hot guy in the elevator. Fuck to think that his type was a police officer was such a turn off._

Like the man feeling he was staring too much, glance to him and raise his eyebrow. He then quickly avoid making eye contact to the man. It’s not healthy for him. Not when he remember he just desired him when they were inside the elevator. 

“So what should I do first?” changing the topic for him to avoid the questioning look of the man. Only to be answered by him. 

“First, you clean” 

“What?”

“Deaf are we? I said you clean”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time, but why?” he asked, the confusion was visible to his face. _What in the world? Why would he clean?_

“That’s what we do to the new comer” said the man named Auro.

Petra then giggled, “don’t worry, everyday we assigned a person to clean” pointing a whiteboard with days, under was their name. Reminding their turn to clean.

_Oh God, here I thought assigned cleaners are only in the classroom._

Not believing of what I heard, I took up the courage to face Levi. “I didn’t apply for being a janitor” 

Then a loud laugh echoed in the entire room, now the attention was thrown to Hanji. Great, what the hell is even funny?

“oh my God! I cant!- Eren your such an innocent” they continue to laugh as they place their hands on my both shoulder. “to think that you have the guts to say that. Well, - its just a practice to this department. But only this time, it was assigned by day. Tomorrow will be Petra” they explained. 

I didn’t hear any kind of rule, like this before. Only in the classroom. Thinking about it, Eren once again take a glance to Levi. Nodding his head, about realizing something. This man is indeed clean, from his head down to his toes for sure are spotless. What a clean freak. 

“you’re one of us now. Follow what we used to” walking to his office. Before closing the door entirely, he look at over his shoulder. Looking firmly at Eren making him swallowed his own saliva. “I want it spotless. Tell me when you’re done, so I can check it” 

Eren secretly hissed at Levi’s direction when he completely close the door, acting like he was about to jump and punch the shit out of him. What a jerk. How handsome, yet cold. Bastard. Eren said all the curses inside his mind like a litany thrown to Levi. 

He can see it, they won’t get along well. 

“What an asshole” he murmured, move towards his assigned table. Taking off his coat and gently lay it to the back of his chair. Putting his bag pack to the side, before sitting on the swivel chair. Now that Eren think about it. His job to attached the mini recorder, Armin give him more than a few. But he need to put specifically to Erwin’s office. Noticing that the Commanders office was quiet, door are closed. 

Sighing to himself as he start to search for the cleaning equipment’s. Asking Petra about it since she seems to be the approachable one. Not that Hanji is not, but Eren wants to adjust their personality first. Hanji seems to tend excited and loud whenever he try to talk to them, Hanji even wants to tell him the history of their department, telling him how they start and how the team was built. Gosh, he is thankful Petra stop Hanji, making them back to their work for Eren to do his forst task.

Eren then proceed back to his mission for today, clean. Trying to see the Brightside of cleaning this obvious cleaned department. Is that Levi guy has a phobia of germs? God, he wish he could throw some dirty rags at the man. Thinking about it makes Eren laugh at himself. He really want to get killed, by provoking Levi. 

Starting from the entrance, wiping the floor with a slightly wet mop. To wiping the windows, vases and other decorations. Then proceed to their tables. He also excused himself and at the same time talking to them. Averting their attention to their topic to sneak the mini recorder under their table, far from their reach, and also for them to not notice a color red of the recorder. He need it far from their eyes and hands to avoid being caught. Turning on the button, As he saw the red, slowly blinking. Eren then have a sigh. 

It would be a pain in the ass, knowing that the Survey Corps are not just a simple police investigators and such. But a professional and a strong one. With their appearance, you will be intimidated immediately. Well, except for the cute girl named Petra. 

What Eren should avoid the most and be cautious was with Hanji and Levi. Despite Hanji’s somehow crazy and easy going personality. Eren could tell that they are fast in analyzing things and has a sharp and keen observation of things. 

He cant let his guard down, and it would be a bothersome.

Eren finish cleaning for almost more than an hour, he didnt even have the time to check his own watch to take a break. Busy to scrub the floor spotless, dusting the windows clearly. Not that Eren never cleaned before. He was used to it, especially when last month ago, he pretended to be a maid. Yes, he crossdress. It's easy to hide secret weapon under the short skirt and to a kneesack. Moving flexibly. Killing his _master_ while peacefully sleeping on his own bed, oblivious about his favorite maid going to sunk a knife through his heart, spoiling gasoline around his bed. Eren, with a smirk on his face slowly drop the ligther on his hand. Saying a good night to his master. Well, that was his last peaceful sleep.

Exhausted as he throw himself at his chair, making himself rotating himself using the swivel chair. Spinning, as he think of what he should do. stop infront of his computer. Planning on installing some apps to this computer and send help to Armin for hides and protection of the apps. Secretly counting the remaining mini recorder inside his bag, Eren then remember to put some to Levi's office.

Sighing as he make himself stand. Gosh, he is so tired. He didn’t even remember when was the last time he cleaned so much like this. 

Walking to Levi’s office, knocking three times before opening the door. Again, making his head look inside before entirely entering the room. 

Levi was wearing a pair of glasses, with his messy hair. Not gonna deny, this soght was fucking hot. Fucking turn on, with his first two buttons undone and his black necktie slightly loose, his rolled up shirt sleeves. _Fucking sexy_. 

_Focus, Eren fucking Jaeger. He is a cop, you idiot._ Hissing at himself. But he just couldn’t ignore the fact that the sight was attractive and at the same time, sexy and manly. 

“Uhm, Im finish cleaning. Except for Mr. Smith’s office. Since it was close” 

Looking at Eren’s direction, Eren then quickly avert his gaze to the other side of this room. God, what the hell is wrong with him. He cant look at this man straight to the eye. Which is rare to him, he never been intimidated before. 

He then notice a small wireless mini camera, camouflaging with the flower in a small box vase. 

Levi then put his papers for a while, opening his little drawer in the side of his table. Taking out a key, extending it to Eren’s direction. “Clean it, I will check them later” 

Stepping forward, as he reach for the key. Eren just nod at him, walking away. Opening the door when suddenly Levi stop him. 

“Answer me properly, Eren” a deep and monotone voice bring shiver to Eren’s spine. The way he called his name, fucking hell. His body felt like waiting for anticipation for no reason. What the fuck. 

“Yes Levi- I mean captain” awkwardly sending Levi a laugh, smile then scratching the back of his neck. Levi then notice how Eren’s ears was now in full red, embarrassed at himself. 

Letting out a small sigh, “Levi is fine” 

Eren just nod, rashly exited the room. Gosh, he wish he could dig a hole and never comeback. 

Closing the door behind him, Eren then smiled to them while now they are in their own tables. Walking to Mr. Smith’s office. But before entering, he turn to Hanji to ask some question. Since their table was near to it’s office. 

“Hanji? Where is Mr. Smith? Since his office is close” Hanji look at him with their usual grinning face. 

“Well, he’s suspended for a month” 

Looking surprise at this information, Eren then slightly lean to their table, “why? If I may ask?” he added politely. 

Hanji, touching their chin. “because of some circumstance. He manage to captured this man under our biggest enemy, but then he was suspended because of his reckless action. Raiding a secret warehouse without the chiefs permission and approval Making us lose numbers of men”

Eren just nod, excusing himself to Hanji. Inserting the key to the keyhole, slowly open the door. He need to tell Armin about this information, since they didn’t know about this. 

_They lose number of men they said, maybe Zeke is a powerful man after all._

While cleaning, Eren then examine the room. It's no difference to other offices. Checking if the office have also mini camera, he was trying to be careful. Positive with the surrounding's, He then squat to the floor near his table. Slightly open the drawer, acting like he is really cleaning. 

Eren wants to thanks that man, since his drawer were organize and has labeled accordingly. He wouldn't have the trouble to dig and find, check every papers. Not to look suspicious, Eren then dust the edge of it. Arranging it back to the drawer. But before standing up, Eren let out his reserved clay, pressing the key hard. Hard enough to leave a form similar to the key. Standing up, swiping the table, arranging some of the vase. Cleaned the aircon, and other stuff. 

He need to double check later tonight. Since he just got a little time to spend here. It would be suspicious if he stay longer. 

He'll be back. Tonight if possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kinda slow pace, and slow in update. So i hope you still continue to read it. Thank for the kudos and comments🤗


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin's nightlife. Trying to annoy the hell out of Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, its me again. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Mikasa preparing for her camera to roll on, wearing a simple white shirt and a black leather pants. Putting the documents Armin made for her, putting it inside her brown sling bag, indicating her profile. Content with her fake name and such. Sitting on the floor as she reach for her Black boots under drawer on their couch. 

“Don’t forget Mikasa, we need to finish this job within 3 weeks” Armin remind her, while washing the dishes they used during their lunch together, since Eren started his first day of work in the Survey Corps. 

“Do you think Eren will be fine there? I think I should be the one assigned there” 

“Nope, Eren is not good with people Mikasa. You know very well, he can be pissed-off quickly. So no, it will be a trouble having him in the police station because he beat the shit out of some guy in that bar”

Mikasa understanding that logic seems to be agreeable. Eren have this anger issue in him. nodding at him, brushing her butt. Checking herself on their human sized mirror. Glancing to her watch, It’s now five pm and Mikasa was on her way to Erwin’s bar. Before that, Armin approach her to give him some recorder, also give her a small circle which looks like earing, well it is earing indeed. She doesn’t know what this thing is, it looks like a normal earrings to her. Well, not when Armin introduce it to her. 

“It’s an earring microphone, I invented it last two days ago. I also checked it so I can hear you when you try to talk to me. I can also hear all your surrounding and so the same as you can hear me.” Armin explain as she start to wear it on. Liking it so much since it is her style “we can communicate through this, since the earpiece is bigger and noticeable, I kind of invented something that will look normal to other people” he continued. 

Mikasa only give him a smirk and a thumbs up. As expected to the genius on this group. Armin never failed to amaze them in anyway. Despite his pureness and innocent look, there is a monster that come up with perfect plan, with perfect solution in every problem they face. Every time Mikasa and Eren are on the field, eyeing their prey. Armin was the one who assist them. 

Truth to be told, it’s more like, Armin Is the eye and the center of the group. Almost half of their percent of succeeding was Armin’s work. Hacking the cctv and computer of the target, giving us direction which way to go, avoiding men’s that we may encounter. Giving us way which we can exit faster. Accurate research background from the target and the caller. Inventing useful equipment’s for us. Research our target's extra activities and also, protecting our legit profile. 

The reason they wasn’t found yet because of the fake profile Armin edited. Whenever some investigator or other people try to search for their names to check them out, the fake information Armin wrote there will appear. 

After a few arranging the strand of her hair, Mikasa then face Armin and hug him, “I’ll be going now”

“Take care, I will activate that Earring now. Be careful” 

Walking her way out of their penthouse. Choosing the black Ducati Panigale Vs, motorcycle. Well, they sure have a lot of money. Since they’re job are extraordinary, eyeing their target like a psycho killer, and when they stop preying their hits, they kill. Walked away like never happened. 

They come this far because of the help of Hannes, their only family that they protected and treasure the most. They start loving their job, when some group try to threaten Hannes. Since he was a successful and famous cop before, some of his enemy try to hunt him down. As they look up to him as their own father, they protected him. Hunting down every single person try to get a single scratch to Hannes. 

It was then the start of their hunting job. Accepting calls for hits and that’s when they start getting famous. Their profile was unknown to their client. Whenever Armin answer a calls, he always uses a robotic voice to hide his true voice. Again, with their fake personal information to avoid trouble. Their identity being known to the world may bring chaos and danger to their life. Not that they are afraid, it’s just a pain in the ass always cleaning for dead body. Let’s add the cops that will meddle in their business. Adding headaches to the trio. 

Mikasa then hailed a taxi, when she’s over and done with parking her motorcycle inside the garage of their house near the city. Since their penthouse was their main hideout, away from the sight of people means away from suspicion. Focusing her mind of what she would do after she got accepted. Thinking it would be suspicious if she try a move just after she got accepted. Maybe wait for two days? Just to make sure, they don’t have any suspicion of her. Doing her job well first, before sneaking. 

Another problem for her is that how will she stick that recorder Armin gave her. Analyzing the possible numbers of people, working there. Also what if someone saw it, while cleaning every corner, under, edge of the bar. It would be a problem. 

Mind being busy, plotting something. Not even noticing that she reached her destination, as the driver woke her back to the reality. She said her thanks to the driver paying the amount written in the meter. 

Thanking the driver as she fixed herself again. Looking at the bar, with it’s simple lights design mixed to the bar’s name. _Wings of freedom. Weird._

Stepping forward, moving her direction towards the entrance. She smiled innocently, bowing to the person mopping the floor. A guy with a blonde hair, wearing a gray polo shirt and a black pants. Some sweats visible on his temple. Looking at Mikasa with a confuse face. 

“How may I help you?” he politely ask. 

Mikasa then step forward, observing the whole place, “I saw the sign few days ago that you’re finding extra hand for this bar. Is it still available?” 

He saw the man, smile at her. Quickly place the map, leaning it to the booth table. “please follow me” he said, leading Mikasa. Making their way, maybe to the office direction. 

Mikasa just nod and smiled at him, glancing again around the place. 

Not bad, it’s wide and big. No wonder it’s famous. She’s now curious of what would the bar look like when there are more customer. 

  
“I’m Thomas by the way. There are a lot of bartender of this bar since is always full up every night. How about you? What’s your name?” 

“Carla, Carla Ackerman” well she can’t introduce herself as Mikasa Jaeger. It would make them easy to find her, Incase. Also, it would trouble Eren since she is legally adopted and was _officially_ a Jaeger. 

Stopping in front of an office, labeled as _Smith’s office._

Thomas knock three times, before opening the door. Mikasa hear someone muttered as Thomas shyly scratch the back of his head. 

“Sir, someone is here to apply” 

Hearing a sigh of relief, Mikasa then hear a cue for her to enter as well. Facing their target. No other than Erwin Smith. 

“Thank goodness. So we couldn’t take this long shall we?” he said, making her nod, passing her resume. Clenching the strap of her sling bag. Glancing to every part of the office. 

She look at Erwin’s face to see him look at he, confused. “Incase you need my resume, so I made one” 

He only smiled and look at her fake resume. 

Her eyes, lingering again around the room. It’s organize, the paint are chosen well. Not too bright, not too dark, not too colorful. Just well balance for the eyesight to be satisfied.

Mikasa then notice some of pictures in a shelves, recognitions and trophy. Furrowing her eyes, trying to see what kind of recognition is that and what kind of event. 

“Carla Ackerman?” 

Smiling as she nod at him. 

He heard him ‘hmm’ as he look at the other page of the bond paper. After that, he slide it aside and face Mikasa. 

“How are you related to Levi?” 

Now it’s her time to furrowed her brows, “Im sorry, but I don’t know him sir” her honest answer to be exact. Probably the honest answer she will spat. For her entire days working here.

“I see, I thought you might know him. Guess im wrong then” glancing at Thomas as he hand him a key, probably that is for his office. “Clean my office after you clean outside. Also tell Annie to fetch the delivery truck for the new supply” The man named Thomas only nod at him as he walk his way out of the room. 

“Carla, I will gladly accept you as one of the worker here in my bar. I hope you can handle yourself well. Thomas or Marco will teach you how to dealt with customer later on.” Getting the coat from his chair. Rising from his chair. “I usually step out every 5:30 in the afternoon, back on 7 pm to keep eye on how they handle the bar. So you don’t need to feel pressure at all.”

The man Erwin, seems to be intimidating at first. But Mikasa learn that he is approachable and understandable. Though, she cannot still let her guard down. Not when he is also a cunning man. 

Both of them exited the room, as Mikasa cleared her throat. Trying to message what now?

“Oh right, you can start today” he said, stepping down the stair. Stopping from his track as he called out for Thomas, "later, i'll be late or wont be able to check up on you guys. So better take care of it" Waving at her and to Thomas. Walking out to his own bar. 

Mikasa then face Thomas that only nod at her and smile. 

“Well, I will hand your uniform later when the bar is ready to open. Also, do you know mixing drinks? Might as well, give as a hand on the counter. Since we really lack of bartenders. But it’s okay if you can't, you can stay as a waitress and accommodate customer's as fast as possible since there are some customer’s that are not patient as the others.” He explained. 

Mikasa sigh, tapping his shoulder. His face was exhausted. “yeah, I can do mixing. I can help you later” she assured. 

Well, they almost do kinds of job in doing their main job actually. Waitress, chef, student, maid, consultant and such. This is nothing new to Mikasa. They learned more things enough for them to apply their expertise in this. Doing a job was never easy, yes. But with determination to do so, will make you step further. Help you in the future. 

“Thank God for that” he breathily laugh. Mopping again the floor, Mikasa then have the initiative to help him. Arranging the mini chairs, placing it under the booth table. 

“by the way, that key sir Smith gave to you. Is that the office’s key?” she casually ask. Trying to play it cool as she continue her work. Thomas being clueless, only say yes to her, making her smirk secretly. 

Cleaning the next part of the bar, putting some chairs temporarily at the top of the table, to mop the floor. Dusting the floor with the use of broom. Then arranging it all again. Wiping the pole in the center of the stage. Then to the counter area, wiping the glasses and rum, wine and such bottles. While Thomas was fondly explaining to Mikasa every flavored of the bottle and to what is mostly the best drink to mix. Also, he told her about the best seller drink of the bar. Talking about how they should face a customer and how to approach one. 

As they were talking, a figured of person. Standing near the back door. Talking to some girl with a blond hair. Carrying a two box. Mikasa then simply nudge Thomas and eye their direction. 

“Who’s that?” trying to sound friendly and sociable. Even though originally. She’s not. 

“Oh- hey Marco! Annie” he called. The two of them stop for a minute and glance to their direction. A freckled man then smile and wave to Thomas or should she say, to them? As the girl he was talking to, just stare at them blankly. 

First impression, Mikasa don’t feel good about her. Her instinct is telling her to be careful to this lady. But since she is new to this bar, she hoped she’s just being paranoid and being too cautious of herself. 

“Hi Thomas, who is this?” the freckled question, as he walk his way to our spot. The same goes for the blonde girl. 

_Okay, this bar is full of blonde employee._

“This is Carla. Carla, this is Marco and Annie” 

Waving his hands again, he could tell that this freckled guy is a Jesus. He can tell, he is very friendly, approachable, with his smiling face and brightness sparkling on his background. 

Mikasa nod at the both of them. Then the four of them started a conversation. Discussing about what they should do for the remaining hours before opening the bar. As some of men’s started to enter the bar. Thomas then continue to introduce Mikasa to the other employee. Smiling at them as they all started a conversation. Finding herself smiling genuinely together with them even in her first day of work. 

She couldn’t believe it, she didn’t expect them to be this easy going and approachable enough. They are comfortable to be with. As Thomas gave her his uniform, telling her that she can bring it to her house, wearing it whenever she come to work. Their time for time in will be four pm since they have two hours to clean and an hour to rest and be ready. The bar then closed by four am in the morning. 

\--

Eren arrive home, taking off his shoes using his foot. Lazily walked to the coach. He can’t believe it. That fucking Levi gave him most unorganized paper for him to arranged from A to Z. Cases file from year ago’s to recent. After finishing that, he make him get some tea for him, not only that, he wants Eren to be the one to make it. Without the help of the other member. But since Eren is a stubborn one, he asked Petra for help. 

_Fuck Levi Ackerman._

Taking of his coat as he glance at his watch, indicating it’s already seven pm. Shocks, he’s tired he want to just sunk himself to bed. 

Upon closing his eyes, Eren then hear a click from a door. Coming from the bathroom in their kitchen. Letting out the figure of Armin Arlert. Beaming him a smile when he notice Eren looking at him, while laying on the couch. 

“How’s work?” 

“So fucking tiring. That Levi _fucking_ Ackerman was an asshole. Now im regretting why I didn’t apply to Erwin’s instead” groaning as he place his arms on top of his eyes. Trying to make himself take a nap for a seconds. 

Remembering how his interaction with the members earlier run smoothly. They get along well, eating lunch together as Levi just sitting there. Waiting for a moment to annoy the hell out of Eren. It’s been just an hour they know each other, then here he comes spouting some bullshit to Eren just to make him annoy the hell out of him. Enjoying how they saw the imaginary smoke coming from his nose as he glare at the man. Which is basically laughing inside his mind, how he enjoy himself tormenting Eren. Making him clean his office again and again until he’s satisfy. But that also help Eren to put some recorder under his table and some from the back of his shelves, incase he might saw it. 

The member earlier seems to enjoy seeing Eren and Levi, fighting with each other like a cat and a dog fighting over a bone. They were like eyeing them, like they are some sweet cliché heart couple from high school which really make Eren shiver in disgust, and he can feel goosebumps when Hanji start shipping them. Spouting bullshit about how cute they look like. How rare they see Levi being responsive and at the same time playful. How rare for them to see someone talking back to him, bones still intact from my body. 

Hanji then explain the reason of their amusement. _First_ , Levi never give a shit to any intern before, never bother talking to them. _Second_ , they never seen Levi act like a fucking spoiled child, teasing someone he likes. _Third_ , he never tolerated someone who talked back to him, last time they check, the last person that talked back to Levi even in a whispered tone, cussing him quietly that only his fart will hear loose his four teeth and a sprain foot. _Fourth_ , he never have this interest in his eyes whenever he look at Eren while listening to his obvious fake stories about his life. 

Since, he is undercover. Though, sometimes he felt himself telling them some one fourth of truth about himself. 

Laughing with them together, teasing one another. Not to forget about how Hanji and me, hundred percent tormenting Ouro for teasing him constantly at Petra. Then here comes Petra, riding Eren and Hanji’s craziness. _They are fun_. Even if it’s just Eren’s first day of work. 

It’s not boring of what he thought the department would be. Thanks to Hanji’s crazy ideas, stories and hysterical laugh that’s so contagious of making them also laugh their heart out. Petra being an easy going person, with her conservative personality with slight craziness same as Hanji. Ouro looking embarrassed every time we harassed him about Petra. Gunther, letting us see some amazing videos and teaching me some detective moves and shit. Eld, like a father, always bring us food to let as eat for every Godamn minute. Eren even plan to never bring a pack of lunch next time, since he figured out the he wont starve in this department. And here comes Levi, being the bipolar of them all. Eren can’t understand his true personality since he have this attractive dull looking Silver eyes, looking uninterested but shit, despite his reserved and _‘back off’_ aura, whenever he wants to annoy you. You just wish you could kill him. Everything coming out from his mouth, makes you wanna sew that fucking smartass mouth. Eren just can’t win. He’s always the one who loses whenever they start playfully arguing, barking with each other. 

Eren then decide, to annoy Levi more. It would be more fun. 

Remembering the key he sneak earlier, Eren straighten his position on the couch as he grab his bag, taking out the clay where he stump the key. Giving it to Armin. Armin on the other hand, with a confuse face, he still reach out for it. 

“That’s they key to Erwin’s office, make a duplicate key for that. I’ll be back tonight” glancing at his watch, displaying that’s it’s already seven thirty. “or no” 

“I’ll give it to you tomorrow then.” Inserting it to his pocket. “why don’t we visit Mikasa on her new work? I’m sure she’ll love it” Armin, grinning at him like he has plan on making the hell out of Mikasa, annoyed. Which he actually like. 

Both of the boys run through their individual rooms, changing their clothes into simple, yet hot ones.   
Armin with a pair of gray shirt and a black coat, pairing it with a baggy pants, in a military design. Wearing a black sneakers. As Armin walked out his room, Eren was already dressed. Wearing a black crop top sweater, and a high waist of black pants. Pairing it with a black boots. Really, this guy love black so much. Getting his one and only wallet and his phone, as Eren just smile at him when he see Armin from the stairs. 

Entering their car, as they go to their second house where they usually drove off to park their car, and hail a taxi. Since their penthouse was far from the city, for an hour or two. Depends of the speed you step. 

As they relax themselves inside the taxi, Armin then take out his phone. Texting Mikasa about them coming over. Telling her to act like she don’t know them, that Mikasa obviously know. After an almost an hour of ride, they finally arrive to their destination. Eren then step outside first as Armin followed. Scolding Eren about his outfit as he protectively pulling it down. Eren just groan and slap his hands, telling him to stop overreacting. His stomach will only be seen when he stretch his hand upward. Only when he raise his hands, gosh Armin being a protective buddy as ever. 

Just by the outside, music can be heard from two feet away. Smirking as they enter, already seeing some handsome man and a pretty ladies. Eren then nudge Armin, signaling him to Mikasa’s side. Only to see Mikasa glaring at them. He bite the inside of his cheek to control himself to laugh. She’s going to give them an earful words later. 

Going to the counter as Eren notice a blonde mixing some drinks, putting it to the flat tray as a waitress get it and go. Eren getting excited, push himself to sit. And so as Armin. Smiling at Mikasa, only to receive a rolled eyes. 

  
“You should smile when a customer come, lady” Armin tease. 

Eren then bite his lower lip, he just hope Armin is ready to break his leg later night. 

“What can I get you sir?” She ask in a sarcastic way. Armin then act like he was thinking, only adding a pinch of annoyance from Mikasa. 

As he touch his chin, looking at the bottles at Mikasa’s back. Armin then smile at her, “what’s your recommendation?” 

As Eren busy giggling. Mikasa then silently growl, praying that time may speed it’s tick cause she’s itching to punch these two on the face. Saving her from kicking these both asses, Thomas make his way to their spot. 

“Hi gentlemen, I suppose your new here?” getting Armin’s and Eren’s attention that eventually stopping giggling. Looking at the intruder of their fun. 

Eren then has this sparkle in his eyes that Mikasa quickly notice. _Oh no, please. No._

Eren seeing Mikasa’s distress from his peripheral vision, smile at himself as he raise his left brow. Bending a little towards Thomas. 

“Well, yeah were new. Mind introducing us the best drink of the bar?” he remark, teasingly trail his eyes, start down to his hidden pet, right through his abdomen, how he wants to touch it. Up to his face as Eren was now staring at him.   
  
Seeing the man slowly gulp, feeling the heat Eren was sending him. While Eren was stopping himself from laughing. It’s just fun to tease a horny man. Specially the virgin one, they get easily turned on. 

“Don’t mind him Thomas, I got this.” Mikasa interject, making Eren smirk. Armin telling his order, including Eren’s. 

Thomas, being seduced by a brunette man, with this beautiful and sparkling teal-eyes. Cant really take off his eyes out of the young man. Well, they are both young man after all, both horny. 

Mikasa clearing her throat, hard that he feel she might hurt his tonsils. Glare at Eren, making him turning his way to Mikasa. He didn’t want to get kick out from the bar. He want get laid. _He want that blonde guy._

Telling Thomas to stop being enchanted by this young man’s beauty. She pointed some pending orders from the customer. Which he accommodate immediately. Mikasa then put their drink hard on the table, as a loud thud make the both of them flinch. 

Counting to 3. 2. 1. And… 

“What the hell are you two doing here? Do you wanna get killed by _me_ ? You should stay your asses at home, watching Disney whatsoever shit you want. Just, **not here** ” she quietly hissed at us, Armin then chuckle. Glancing Eren for help but the brunette just shrug and get his drink. chug it in one shot. 

“Wow, this drink taste good and,” groaning, as the effect of the drink finally came to his sense. His throat is fucking burning! “fuck, it’s strong” he complained. 

Forget about the, _pretend-you-don’t-know-us,_ her idiot responsibility is here, On Erwin’s bar, must have a death wish since they have guts to really visit the place. 

Armin looked at Eren, breathily laughing before jokingly slap his shoulder “Dude, drink slowly or you’ll get drunk easily” 

Eren then take for another one. Like he said, this drink was pretty good, yet strong. 

“Eren, since you want that blonde. Make use of it” 

Confuse to what Mikasa said, drinking another shot, “what do you mean?” 

Mikasa then slowly lean, as the both of them mirrored her action. 

“That man, hold the key to Erwin’s office. Steal it” she calmly said. Backing from the two as a new customer approach.   
  
Giving him another drink, as Armin was now starting to giggle from himself, drink on his left hand as he was now flirting with a guy. _Fucking crazy._

Minutes later, Eren feel someone poke him at his shoulder. When he turn around the blonde from earlier was now in his front, facing him with a shy yet cute smile. 

“Hey”

He left out a snort from amusement. Really this guy, being all shy. “hey to you too. I think I didn’t Catch up your name”

“It’s Thomas” making a step to Eren’s as he give a small space between them. 

“the names Eren, remember that while pounding my ass” he bluntly said, making the man blush. Fucking virgin. 

Eren being a little tipsy and a fucking tease, wishing to get laid for a long time. Lean more to him, placing his fingers to the mans pocket. Eyeing the key with a keychain, as he just let the key hanged on the belt's hook. Slowly trailing it up to his arms. Hands now feeling the man’s strong arms as he trailed up more. Standing from his chair as he leaned to the man’s ear. 

“Wanna continue where we left earlier?” slightly biting it’s ear. Sending him electric shock throughout his body, making him groan. Wrapping his arms to Eren’s waist. Grabbing him closer. 

“gladly” 

Making their way out of people’s sight, Eren lead him at the back of the bar where they can be left alone. 

Cold rock, walls, against Eren’s back. As Thomas was pinning him, tilting his head, as Eren was smiling at him sweetly. Patiently waiting as Thomas Leaned down to him as he quickly captured his lips. Arm’s still wrapped on Eren’s waist, leaning down at the young man, as Eren snake his arms to his neck. Pulling him hard. They were aggressively kissing each other, didn’t even care who else would see them. Savoring the taste of strawberry bomb from the young man’s mouth, caging Eren from it’s spot. Kissing like they were hunger for each other, for a long time. Thomas Nipping his bottom lip, licking his lips, tongue wanted to enter the brunette’s inside that Eren quickly complied. 

Rocking his hips back against Thomas clothed cock, feeling it bulged from his pants. Smirking at how honest it was. Feeling light headed as the drinks Eren drink earlier seems to punch him now, feeling dizzy of how amazing Thomas kiss him. Thomas slowly run his hands inside Eren’s sweater, teasingly touch his nipple making him growl, their lips were still crashing with each other. Tongue were fighting, Tasting and exploring every inch of each other’s mouth. Eren then slowly, trailed his hands to the man’s side. Still answering the man’s kisses. As he was now tired on Eren’s plump lips. He trailed a butterfly kisses to Eren’s jaw. 

“mm, f-fuck” Eren moaned, as the man was now assaulting his tanned neck, guessing it’s leaving a fucking hickey. His hands were gently touching Thomas’s back, clenching his hair. Tilting his head, to give him more access of his neck. While his left hands was now on the man’s hip. Trying to feel the key that was hanged, saw it earlier. 

Using his right hand to touch his cock, the man let out another groan, “shit, Eren” 

As Eren then quickly click the key chain, opening and detaching the key to the man's jeans. Now he can concentrate and enjoy this special treat. His getting laid fucker. Putting it inside his pocket, at the back of his jean. Fully leaning himself to the man. Eren then bring both of his hands to the man's button, unbuttoning, while slowly unzipping his pants when suddenly he felt Thomas harshly pushed, seeing him now sitting on the floor. Groaning in pain. 

Shock from what just happened, Eren stared at him wide eye, glancing the man who just do that. Getting annoyed and angry, tempting to shout at the person responsible for his mission of getting laid.

Eren glared, turning his head. Facing the man, only to make his big teal-eyes widened even more. Shock of who is the man behind this little accident. No fucking way. He want this day to fucking end with someone’s bed. Waking up early in the morning to some stranger’s bed, kissing and cuddling with him like a fucking couple. Eat breakfast together, walking out from that house. Forgetting everything for the next day. Now his laid out plan was failed. Destroyed by the unexpected person he didn’t imagine would be in this kind of place. 

“L-levi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be galdly receiving some comments from you guys🤗


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starting to feel comfortable with the squad team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy itm thank you for the comment and also for the kudos everyone. Stay safe always🖤

After they arranged the papers on the table, placing it to the folders, before putting it to the shelves. It’s been a long night for Levi and his squad, since they are still discussing the previous accident. Trying to connect the dots and the connection of every victim, and other motive of the killing and possible people involve to the victims. They have been busy for the previous day because of the continuous report of accident and killings in the city, and it really didn’t help Levi to deal his little funny feelings towards their new intern. _Eren Kruger._

The kid only just started today, yet he’s been doing some weird shit that even he himself was surprise to see such childish attitude towards the brat. Take note, not even realizing that his squad was there, observing their bickering. 

Levi don’t understand though, something with that brat is somehow attractive. How he found himself being addictive by his giggled. How his smile shine, beaming at them like this brat don’t even experience living in darkest days. How he pout whenever he can’t win against Levi whenever they start throwing shit with each other, trying to be a smartass. How sexy he look whenever he smirk at Levi, and playfully wink at him. Having a beautiful and alluring eyes, adding with that round ass. Fuck, he is becoming a pervert. Thanks to a certain someone. 

Levi didn’t know that such beauty kind of exist in the world and have the privilege to know and talk to it. No one ever get his attention. For his twenty-six years of existing in this world. He never, even once found himself being distracted and get his attention. Never once in his life, wanting someone to be _his_. 

“Erwin request us to go to his club. He wants to discuss something” Hanji inform. 

Levi exiting from his office, turning off the lights and wearing his black suit once again. He’s fucking tired. He need to be early tomorrow for the other cases. Even if there’s an emergency in the middle of the night, he has no choice but to pull his ass out of bed.

Today was Eld, Ourou and Gunther’s schedule to be left in the office. Calling them incase there is another case or emergency. 

Nodding at Hanji, as he only leave his bag to his office, locking it. Walking out from their department together with Petra and Hanji. 

“So Levi, I see you have a jolly day today huh” Hanji started, grinning like they found something fun that can torment Levi for life. Which is true. 

He heard then Petra squealed, also grinning while slapping Hanji on their shoulder. “God, don’t remind me that. I didn’t see Levi acting like that. As in **never** ”

Levi, getting annoyed for receiving the tease. Rolled his eyes. Deciding to ignore the two, yet here comes Hanji. Hanji will not be Hanji if they will not pampered you. Annoyed you till death. 

“Come on Levi, we know you like him! We saw How you have this lively eyes while bullying him. And how you effortfully stop yourself from smiling- and don’t you dare deny that! We saw it. It’s five against one” Hanji exclaimed, not letting Levi to react about how they were gawking at them like they are a fucking show in a tv series.

Hanji really is the one who easily to pick up something like this. Their eyes are like hawk, not a single action wont be left unnoticed. 

“I don’t like him” he denied. Putting his both hands to his pocket. Looking both sight of almost empty street. Chilly wind touching their skin, as the moon glow throughout the city, together with hundred of stars. 

“Deny all you want captain, we know you really are” Petra interjected. Earning a growl from Levi. 

Hailing a cab, going to Erwin’s bar. Thinking about it he knew what would they be discussing all about. Colossal Bar. Erwin and Zeke have the hot’s for each other, not in that way. But in a bad way. Last time they check, Erwin was suspended because of his action, raiding one of the warehouse of them. Without the approval of their chief which Erwin suspected that he is also under Zeke’s. Their illegal business is wide. Zeke is powerful, he can control millionaire people, working under him. That’s why they have complication in taking down that monkey. 

Having a problem with Zeke is hard enough for them, then here comes the Rogue adding to their stress. They just really hope they are not under Zeke’s or else, they would really have a hard time. To be honest, they are impressed how flawless their work. How clueless the investigator is because of how they clean spotless their target is. No identification of the killer, cctv’s are useless because the footage are some how destroyed, they always changed tactics in killing their victim. It’s only the second time that the Survey Corps handle their cases, because other department given up to handle it. No leads at all, leading the case unsolved. 

Upon reaching the bar, they soon walked inside. Position themselves on the corner of the bar, receiving a drink from Marco, greeting them and give them a smile. They work here for years now, together with Thomas, Mina, Rio and Mike. Last week they have a new worker named Annie, and somewhat they saw new face in the bar. A raven girl, who actually looked like Levi. That Hanji immediately recognized 

“Look Levi, Erwin seems to find a new employee” they pointed out, only to get smack by him. 

“Don’t just fucking pointing at people” He scold. Only to hear a small ‘hey’ from them and a giggle from Petra. 

“Where is that fucking eyebrows anyway” he irritably asked, Reaching for his glass, drinking it. 

“Well just wait, he talked to someone hours ago. He just want us to be here already once he’s back” 

Groaning again, looking and observing the new worker. How expertly she shake, then mix the drinks. Matching with her expressionless face, trying her hardest way to accommodate all the customers. Levi could also see how the girl trying to stop himself from throwing a punch to her annoying, flirtatious customers, trying to hit on her. Giving back his attention to Hanji and Petra, talking again about the cases bring headaches to him. Somehow he wanted to asked himself why he chose this work again. Gosh cause he’s so fucking tired. Levi got only two or four hours sleep. Criminals cant make them have a good sleep. Trying to ignore the entire place, Levi immediately look at Hanji when they slap his arms, sending them a glare. Telling them to _don’t-fucking-disturb-me-you-fuck._

“Oh, Eren?” staring at the entrance side. Making him turn his gaze. 

There he saw, a brunette young man, wearing a fucking sweater and a tight high waist. Levi found himself mentally cursing at the brat. How come he have this great curve of body, like every women wish to have? How can he be so fucking hot and sexy with just that simple outfit. 

Hanji trying to jump their way to Eren, Levi stop him and beg to have a self control sometimes. 

They pout and sit back again to their seat, observing Eren together with his companion, coconut guy. Levi then started to form questions inside his mind. 

_Who the fuck is that coconut guy? Is he Eren’s friend? Why are they so close? Why are they together?_

Slapping himself mentally. Why would he care, it’s not like they are interested into each other. They aren’t right?

Though the interaction was quite surprising to them, it’s like they know the girl in the counter. There is no awkwardness at all, you can also see how the girl talked to them with calmness, compare to how she interact with others. Trying to shrug some idea that make them think they are over analyzing something, maybe, they already know each other. Old friend perhaps. Making a face, based on what they are watching now, it even seems like they were getting scold. How she secretly leaning to them, saying something that somehow look like the three of them should only the ones hearing it. Suspicious. 

“Seems like they knew each other” Hanji suddenly muttered to them, making Levi and Petra look at them. Receiving a nod to them both. 

They soon continue to observe the three, nothing else suspicious afterwards, since they were now laughing and at the same time flirting with some fucking man. Then Levi felt a tug on himself. Is Eren gay? Seeing how he talked and the way he act in front of Thomas makes him somewhat annoy. He couldn’t understand why he want to stand up, pulling Eren away from that bastard trying to make a move to him. 

Looking at how Thomas touched his waist, something inside Levi was boiling. Waiting to erupt. Didn’t even notice that he has been clenching the glass on his hands. Feeling a pair of eyes at the back of his head. Now his body are acting against his will again. Fuck, what the hell is his problem. It’s not like Eren can’t talk or flirt with another man. It’s not like he owns Eren. It’s not like he’s courting him. It’s not like they knew each other for a long time. 

For fuck sake, they just fucking knew each other for what, like twelve hours ago. And here he was pinning to someone like a fucking teenager. He couldn’t understand himself anymore. What was that brat doing to him, is his eyes have some love potion effect, seducing any humans that met his eyes?

“Clam down Levi, your glaring at them” Petra whispered to him. 

He then breathe out, drinking again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Chill Levi, if looks could kill. The both of them were now laying on the ground bathing with their own blood." Hanji cackled, leaning an arm on his shoulder "Control your jealousy. You’re acting like a husband that caught his wife having an affair to a bartender” Hanji jokingly said, laughing loudly making other people around them look at their sides.

He really just thankful that the music is loud. 

He glared at Hanji, trying to deny himself again. “why are you saying things like I was interested in that brat” trying to distract himself and glare down at his drink. 

“Because you are- oh no they’re going out” that’s all it took for Levi to turn his head faster than a race car at Eren's sight. Receiving a laugh from Hanji, “Easy Levi, you’ll break you neck. Pfft, not interested huh?” laughing again, like Levi’s situation was the funniest thing ever. Putting their both hands on their stomach, smacking Petra from time to time. doing it while laughing their ass out, making Petra also laugh at Levi's quick reaction. _Dammit._

“Fuck you” 

“Levi, better get your man.” 

“He is not _mine_ ”

“But you hope he was” smirking at him, like they knew Levi from the strand of his hair down to the tip of his toe nail. How can he escape Hanji. 

He doesn’t want to feel like he’s intruding. Eren can do whatever he wants. But the back of his head was screaming at him, telling him to go get his man. Groaning at himself. Thinking that Eren was spending at someone else arms making him snap, wanting to hunt the man down. Killing every single person trying to touch Eren. 

Fuck he sound creepy. 

Glancing at Hanji and Petra, he receive a thumbs up to them. This both shit, only making this worst. Trying to deny all he wants. He doesn’t like Eren, they just misunderstand. 

“Levi, if you’re acting slow. Might as well stop fantasizing about him” 

“I don’t fantasize about him, you shit.”

“Liar! We saw how you stare at him Levi. Especially his ass” Petra added. Hanji nodding at her sentence, telling him that it’s true 

Well, he sure have a nice ass. But Levi was sure he is more into the brat's eyes.

Having a final drink, Levi then loosen his necktie. Standing up from his seat as the two idiots was now smiling at him. Smiling from ear to ear, looking at him like a proud fucking mom. What the hell is wrong with them really. 

Stepping his way to the back door, where the two of them exited. As different scenario was now playing in his mind. What would he do when he got there? Would he say hi, I just pass by. Would you two stop being horny? Or would he say, sex at the exit bar wont be a great memory for virgins.

Fuck he doesn’t know, he just see. He’ll figured out what would he do when he got their. 

Slowly opening the door as he saw the two making out, groaning and moaning with each other. Fucking horny little shit. 

Levi was ready to pound the two, when his eyes notice something that Eren put at the back of his pocket. After that, snaking his arms to the man’s neck. Roaming his hands to every part of Thomas’s body as it stop to the buttons and the zipper making Levi to instantly shoved Thomas away from Eren. Glaring at the man that was now bewildered by what just happened. 

Seeing Eren, turn to him. Almost glaring when a piercing silver-eyes bored at the teal ones. Making him widen his usual big round eyes. 

“L-levi” 

his expression didn’t change, it’s still dull yet some anger behind it was not hidden to Eren’s sight.

Eren then let a little yelp when Levi suddenly grab him towards his side. Arms wrapping around his waist, as Eren can feel how he was tight Levi’s hold to him. 

“Thomas, instead of working, here you are flirting with _my_ intern. Go back to your work” with that, he drag Eren inside again, not even give a last glance to Thomas that quickly got up, arranging himself again. Looking out of nowhere. Thinking what the fuck just happened. 

“Hey, wait- Levi you’re holding me tight- wait. Hey!” Eren trying his best to free himself from the man’s hold. Surprisingly to him, Levi was strong. 

“Stay put Eren. Here I thought you’re resting at home” 

“I can do what I want Levi. I couldn’t believe you just argh” he groan, out of frustration. 

Eren then knew where they heading to, when he saw Petra and Hanji waving at them. His eyes didn’t let the sight of Erwin Smith unseen. 

Pouting while sitting at the seats, Eren was greeted by Petra and Hanji. 

“I see, you finally get your boy Levi” Hanji started. Great, what a good way to start a conversation. 

“Stop talking nonsense" dragging a chair for Eren on his side, as the brat sit beside him. "I just don’t want to see someone working to our department acting like that” 

Eren then crossed his arms against his chest, glaring at Levi. “Like what? I cant believe you just cut my almost getting laid story” 

“Shut up brat” 

Eren then glare at Levi like a little kid. “what are you going to do then? You just shove the poor man Levi”

“He deserved it” He deadpan. 

Eren then gasped, looking at Levi. “He did not!”

“Whatever” 

Feeling a number of pair of eye on them, Eren and Levi then glance at the three person across and beside them. Petra and Hanji grinning widely, not even hiding by the fact that they really enjoy watching the two bickering with each other like a cute couple. They can even hear their mentally scream inside their heads, while Erwin on the other hand was observing every inch of Eren that makes him really feel uncomfortable. The stare of the man was so intense like he’s been reading and analyzing your existence. 

“So, who is this?” Erwin asked, staring at Eren. 

Hanji then beam at him, smiling at Erwin like they were about to introduce the most valuable in the world. “this is Eren, our new intern. Isn’t it amazing Erwin, someone that can tolerate and match with Levi? If you see how they interacted with each other you’ll find them cute” 

Erwin then furrowed, giving and exchange looked between Eren and Levi. 

“Why the hell you seem proud?” Levi groan, staring at Hanji with _don’t-even-think-about-it_

He knew they just going to blabbered about their observation and shits. He can’t just stop their mouth. Really nosy, really loud and not hundred percent trusted for secrets. 

“Nothing, so Erwin what is this about?” Levi asked, trying to ignore Eren’s glare, and Petra and Hanji teasing stare. 

Erwin then clear his throat while glancing at Eren, “I don’t think he is ready to hear this” 

“Sure he does Erwin, he’s our intern now” Hanji interrupt. Grinning to him then look at Eren who seem uncomfortable with the situation. 

Of course he would feel uncomfortable, with how Erwin said that. It feels like he is intruding or something. But at the same time, Eren don’t want this opportunity to go waste. Not that Erwin Smith is giving them head outs, he must listen to it, he just need Hanji to stand for him. 

“Yes, I know but-“ 

“Erwin, he is with us when we are discussing cases. He’s the one taking down notes of the importance and even give his own analysis and all” Hanji added. Eren then feel his inside smile and jump for joy. 

_Go Hanji, stand for me. So that I can finish the job quickly._

“Fine, im sorry. I just have some trust issue, since I have been keeping an eye to this employee of mine” Erwin thinking about it, then proceed to lean on them so that they’ll be just the one hearing him. The rest of them mirrored Erwin’s, also leaning closer since they were about to talk about is private to other people. Eren then felt his sweater being pulled at the back, as he glance at Levi who only raised his brow. He thought that Levi just adjusted it, but no, Levi’s hands was still there. Blocking the lower back of Eren from pervert’s sight. 

“What? They can see your back” his only remark, before listening again to Erwin. 

Eren then felt his cheeks flushed and hot, in that simple action. Eren felt that Levi is being conservative about him. Knowing that the man did that so no one can see it, he can just felt funny butterflies roaming inside his stomach. The thought of Levi wants to protect him because he might get harass was somehow sound ironic knowing that just a minute ago, he was making out with someone. Then that click to Eren, just a minute ago, Levi just drag him away from there. Wrapping his arms around his waist possessively like he doesn’t justify his reason to Hanji earlier. Or _am i just delusional?_

Eren don’t know but it makes his heart hammered into his chest. _When does drinking alcohol makes you palpitate?_

“So as I said, it seems like Zeke never plan on backing out” With that said, Eren was now fully focus to Erwin. Trying to listen to him to distract himself from Levi’s warmth hands. “last week, I have this new employee, and I have a feeling that she’s spying on me. I want you to investigate her profile. Her name is Annie Leonhart” Eren’s breath come to halt. “I also let Mike investigate about her, but he found none. I want you to double check it with Gunther”

His heart was now hammering inside his chest, and compared to earlier, this one is due to nervousness and bad feeling. Afraid that what if Mikasa might found out soon too? He even make an investigation to this Annie girl. Eren hope that Mikasa would be careful, as expected of Erwin’s Smith. He always follow his gut feeling. It’s troublesome.

“Crystal, Is that all?” Hanji questioned. Erwin then nod at them. 

“Also, I want you to check this location for me. Mike said that there is going to be a transaction going on in this club” he put a picture top of the table, presenting to us a club, with a name above it Amore Club, “study about this club first, the people facilitating it, the bodyguards and staff. Check them out first before raiding it. Mike said that the transaction will be held in two days for now.” He explain to them, Petra then started to ask question and so thus Hanji. 

They were now trying to come up with a plan, a smooth play and a smooth action to do during this raiding. Erwin was suspended so he just meet them in his bar, since he still have a week to wait before he can officially work again. It’s not easy to not have a proper equipment, not easy to tail someone with just zero background. That’s why Erwin decided to make them move on his behalf. Telling them some background he knows and then the team will do the rest. Eren even suggested some ideas just to make them think that he was helping and to avoid suspension. 

It’s not like Eren will going to report it to Zeke to avoid getting caught. He didn’t care less, hell he will really help hundred percent during this raiding. Their mission was to kill Erwin Smith and to retrieve the documents. Beyond that is none of their concern. Now that Eren think about it, it sounds fun. Being in neutral situation. Enjoying every move of both parties trying to take down each other. As Eren thought, with tough opponent’s, more entertaining to specter. 

After all their discussion, Erwin thanks them and hope for their success during this operation, they even told him that they will plan this more further for a hundred percent sure of success. Eren was just their, sitting, listening to their amazing plan. Feeling a bit amaze of how they were so much into it. Then there he was, hoping that if they could just be the cops when they need for the justice of their parents. He wonder what would they be now, would something big change in their life? Because Eren was sure enough that after the police turn their backs on them, not even trying to investigate further and captured the culprit, he knew something big change in their life. They are now a professional assassin. Living to kill others, to kill pigs. 

\--

Eren arrived at their department with a massive hangover, despite of his state, he made sure that he look presentable. He knows that he will get a lecture from a clean freak person, Levi Ackerman. So to avoid it, he made sure that he’s clean enough and smell nice too. He was now currently running to their departments direction, he’s now late for about five minutes, and according to Mr. Grumpy, even a seconds of late can change a situation, so a person should be always on time. 

He didnt have the time to eat his breakfast, and just throw the key to Armin, yelling to him that it was Erwin's key better give it to Mikasa. As he hurriedly put his shoes on. 

Eren couldn’t believe how OC Levi is in terms of cleaning. he likes everything to be in lined, flawless and perfect, spotless. He don’t appreciate messy things. Thanks to that Eren start to be like him, wanted everything to be spotless, whenever he clean. 

“Good morning” he greeted, smiling at them while they are now in position, trying to prepare for the discussion about their mission. They also greeted him back, smiling at him and start reminding him what he should do. 

“Good morning too Eren, Levi’s been asking about you since morning. I see you have a hangover” Hanji exclaimed, making his head pound in ache. Gosh, he didn’t know that with those shot of strong drink make him like this. Just what the hell Mikasa's been doing to that drink of hers. 

“He did? Fuck he’s going to skin me alive for being late” walking towards my desk, turning of my computer as I put my things beside the pc. Putting my coat on my chair as I proceed to Levi’s office. 

Knocking before entering, Levi was busy on his papers again as usual. Wearing this glasses, looking up on me as he raised his brow. 

“You’re finally here” he remarks as he stand on his seat, walking towards me as I gulp. Feeling my heart a sudden beat.

“y-yeah, im sorry for being late” 

He heard Levi letting out a heavy sigh, as he pinch the bridge of his nose, leaning against his desk. _Fucking hot._

“Don’t be late next time. You know I hate tardiness” 

Eren then mumbled to himself, it’s not he’s been late for a hundred times. Gosh, this is only the first time. Why would he think he would be late again. Eren was out of his thought when he heard Levi’s footstep towards him. Saying something that make Eren face the man. 

“Still have a hangover?” 

“Y-yeah” he awkwardly answered. Something in the air is somehow uncomfortable to Eren. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating loudly against his chest, Levi’s presence somehow have a big change to his system ever since what happened last night. 

Gosh, last night he see him making out with another man. Fuck! This is so embarrassing. Levi just have to see him in that kind of situation. With another man, and not with a woman. He wonder what would Levi think of him. Is he feeling disgusted to Eren? Is he going to fire him? Fucking hell, is he going to—

“Why are you so agitated, Eren” Levi’s voice bring shiver to Eren, Looking up at the man as Levi was meaning on him. His right arm was leaned against the door, looking down at Eren as he feel the man’s hot breath against his cheeks. Oh God. 

“Levi, you’re too close” he quietly said, facing the side in order to avoid making eye contact to Levi. It’s not good, he’ll be in trouble if stare at those beautiful silver eyes. 

“What? That guy can be _that_ close to you, while im not?” he asked. Teasing Eren. Fucking hell.

Before Eren could answer him, the raven man suddenly grab his shoulder, sliding off slightly his black checkered. Hearing a silent curse coming from the mans lips. As Eren wanted to see the mans reaction, he told himself that it was a bad decision. Levi was fucking glaring at him and he didn’t know the reason why!

After a split of seconds, Eren then hissed at him. Trying to push him away, when Levi suddenly bite his collar bone, making Eren an instant flushed paint on his cheeks. As the man was strong enough to be bothered by his pushed against its chest 

“You idiot that hurts! Ouch hey- let go” he protest, hissing in a whispered tone. Afraid that they might be heard outside. He then felt a tongue against his skin, sending waves of electricity trailed against his spine, making his cock winced. _Fucking hell, he didn’t want a fucking boner in the morning._

Levi then finally let him go, staring at the bite mark form against his sun-kissed skin. Trying to masked the hickey from his very own bite mark. Satisfied at his work, he smirk at Eren then arranged his clothes back again. Tapping the young man’s shoulder that was now glaring at him with a full blush on his cheeks. _Cute._

_"Dont ever let another man touch you in that way again"_

The accident earlier still linger on Eren’s mind, the words that Levi told him before he gently push him aside, telling him to get out so that they can start planning. As they were gathered all together, planning and giving the information they searched. They were divvied into two teams as they go to other side of the place, trying to track down the possible buyer and contactor. They even argue about Eren going with them, according to Levi, it’s dangerous for a kid to be there which Eren immediately opposed telling him he can handle himself well. And up until now, they were still bickering at it. 

“Jeez, you two” Hanji interrupted their little Sweet bickering as they put their arm around Eren’s shoulder. “Levi, you cant just leave Eren in the office, and beside he work here” they justified. Levi was about to counter when Petra then say in another point making him growl. 

“His inexperience” he hissed.

“You’re just worried. Then how about you two team up with this? While I come with Petra. Then Eld and Aurou while Gunther will be left in the car for the surveillance camera inside the bar and outside.” He proposed. 

A minute of thinking before Levi approve it, making Hanji yelp in joy. Almost choking Eren on the process. Hanji never lose energy in their body, does it?

“Hear that Eren? You’re going to be a cop in action” they excitedly say, then face Petra that join him in squealing. 

“To be honest I kinda feel nervous, knowing that I don’t know how to act on a field” Eren lied.

He’s just nervous on how to deal when he encounter one. He cant just go there, killing the people involve it. As far as he know, killing is more easier than just purposely pulled a triggered making sure the target is not dead, but hurt. And also, they dont know that Eren can fight. As possible he want it to be secret from them. 

“Don’t worry Eren, we got your back.” Hanji assured him. Only making him send them a smile. While hearing a little hissed from Levi. 

Why is he so against it. It’s not like Eren was here just to sit and observed. He’s also here to investigate, only with a different purpose. He needs to find the fucking document so that they can kill Erwin afterwards. 

Just how long this camera will roll. Thinking that Eren started to feel comfortable with the team even though he only started yesterday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Hope you could wait for another chapter guys. Comments are surely appreciated🤗


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Im glad your safe” 
> 
> Eren might not admit it but he sure felt his heart thud for a second, as butterflies are roaming around his stomach, making him feel funny. Staring at the man. Thinking that despite being in trouble earlier, he only worry about Eren. 
> 
> “Im glad you’re okay too” he absently said, realizing it a seconds after. Eren widen his eyes as he wave his hands back and forth, correcting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for todaaay, i hope you enjoy. Sorry for the lame action btw, i hope you'll like it🤗

_Three days later, the raiding operation._

The Survey Corps squad, readying their equipment’s. All the materials they need and the emergency back-up incase their raid wont be done any simple. Wearing their swat uniform, Eren also wear one, even though Levi didn’t assign him on the action, he wants to make sure that this brat doesn’t got hurt. 

They have been planning for the past three days, changing some stunts and people that is only allowed to engage inside the club. They agreed that they will move during the night, since the time of the said transaction is gonna be held at eight pm. The addition information that was given to them ahead of time was from Mike, Eren learned that Mike is also spying in the shadow, working as a simple dog under Zeke’s business. The young man wanted to laugh, want to praise how naïve that organization is and amaze because of how they still operating for a long time. 

To be honest, Eren was being thankful for this mission they have accepted from Zeke. Right now, he learned how the cops work and how the pigs illegal transactions move, how the dealer and the boss of the organization plan their illegal work. Because of this, Armin was able to hack the Colossal’s computer. They found out how huge their money is, how wide their organization and what groups are under it. For the past two days, Armin was able to locate and even know the identity of every boss under the big boss which is Zeke. Also, they learnt that Annie Leonhart was one of Zeke’s pawn. Making Mikasa aware of that girl. Mikasa also started to move, sneaking into Erwin’s office whenever she have the chance to clean the place. He also told Eren about how Thomas got an earful words from Erwin because he lost the key, and to be honest, Eren felt guilty about it. He knew from the way he look, that he is a nice guy. 

“It’s seven pm, I hope you’re all ready” Levi speak as he glance at his wrist watch. Looking at everyone. Trying to read their faces as they all breathe deeply. 

As soon as they all release their breathe, Eren can feel a strong concentration to them. Somehow he question himself if this is still the same people he got to hang out with, the people who used to jokes a lot. But now, they release this deadly aura that even Eren felt a bit uncomfortable and a flight instinct. 

_So this is the Survey Corps._

Getting excited to see them in action. Eren always wonder how they work. And based from just planning their moves, he can tell why they are strong and powerful. No detailed will be left whenever you are their target criminal. Now that Eren think about it, what till happen if they found out about them? He is sure that these guys spoil him so much, despite being new, Eren never felt this welcome and taking care of. The only people he knew that is good in this world is his family. Mikasa, Armin and Hannes. Eventually, he thought wrong, because these people are truly good. He can feel it that they concern to Eren was pure. Especially Levi. 

Eren was assigned together with Aurou, they were place in the roof top of the across building since it ‘s only a fifth story cheap apartment. They already study the surrounding of the place, and it is somehow where you can raid easily without hurting anyone. And considering that the dealing process will be held at the back door, they will just wait their until they got the signal. Aurou’s task to this mission, was to only maim the possible people around the transaction time. Hanji and Levi will engage inside the club. They will be the one taking note and observe their action inside. While Eld will be with Petra, roaming and observing the place for possible outsider. Meanwhile, Gunther’s task was to hack their cctv’s from the club and also from the alley, only to stay inside their van so that he can immediately call back up. 

Jumping inside the van, still talking about alternative plan they have incase the plan was read and predict. They all nodded and fist bump with each other. Regardless of Eren awkwardness as to also mirror their action. They all now looking at him, staring at him intently as they raise their fist forward to Eren. The young man give them a bright smile, answering their gesture as they now preparing to take off. 

“Eren, stay with Aurou, don’t even think about wondering around” Levi suddenly blurted, making everyone slightly turned their heads to the both of them. 

Eren just groan, rolling his eyes.

“what am I, five? Jeez don’t worry I wont spoil your plans”

  
“That is not what I mean” he irritably said. Jeez this brat is fucking idiot. 

“Then what?”

“Take care of yourself, dumbass. I don’t want a brat like you bitching because you got hurt”

Eren then let out a smirk, “ow, so Levi Ackerman is worried” he teased making everyone in the car giggle slightly.

They don’t want to laugh, Levi might kill them before they can step foot at the club. 

“Shut it” 

“Yes, _captain_ ”

Somehow, Levi want to toss the brat outside the car. He’s not helping at all to calm himself. Levi don’t know why this brat cant stop running through his mind. Even though he made sure that Eren wont be engaging any of the suspect, but still, he is worried. What if there is someone discover their position? he knew Aurou is professional but he cant help but to worry. He need the brat to be his side. He cant trust anyone to protect the brat but only himself. 

Stopping their van not too far away from the club, Jumping out as they all nod with each other. Wearing their earpiece as they started walking. Going to their assigned position. Aurou carrying a sniper. Hanji, Eld, Petra and Levi hiding their handgun down their feet, incase they were inspected before entering the club. 

As they enter the elevator, waiting for it to lift them up to their chosen floor. Eren just breathe and secretly feeling the handgun he also hide. He just wanted to be sure, especially that the situation may go south. At least he can protect himself. He might don’t want to admit it, but je kind of fell jealous of Aurou. His hands were itching to touch the sniper gun the man was carrying. It looks so cool and Eren was sure that it is a latest model of sniper. He cant wait to order one. For all the guns and weapon may display, Eren really likes sniper. He wants to kill his opponent straight to the head. Never gave them chance to fight. 

“Eren, you look at the back and also observe our surroundings” Aurou said. Which he immediately answer with a nod. 

Placing his sniper on the corner cement. Testing if the sight was enough to easily recognize and see their target. Once he was sure that their position is in place, Aurou then talked to his earpiece. 

“All clear, Captain” 

“ _We’re still finding the dealer_ ” Hanji said over the earpiece. 

Petra was the next to talk. “ _nothing suspicious for now_ ”

“ _The target is still in his office, arranging the money inside the two briefcase. Also Captain, there is a separate bag that other men carry. I think there is two transaction going on tonight_ ” Gunther explain. Looking at the cctc he just hack, observing as the one counting the money. Also some mean double checking the drugs inside a separate bag. 

“ _Okay copy, Eren?_ ” 

Hearing his name, Eren was out of his thought in observing the place. Clearing his throat before answering “what captain?” 

“ _Answer directly when I call you, you shitty brat_ " 

“ _Jeez Levi you worry too much. He’ll be fine_ ” Hanji cut in

Eren just palm his forehead, how can this guy be worrying over him. Always checking on him to the point that he felt awkward whenever they talk and alone. If Levi didn’t see him doing such thing that night, maybe he wont make a move to the young man. Eren also want to scold himself for being fluttered, blushing like a fucking teenage girl whenever he remember what just happened in the office three days ago. Though, Levi didn’t say or confess to him or anything. Eren just make his best not to really think about the weird action of the man. 

“ _they're moving_ ” Gunther alert. 

Levi and Hanji on the other hand, seeing some bodyguards, walking out to their position. Secretly nodding with one another as if the two cops didn’t notice. 

“ _Four bodyguards, assisting._ ”

“ _Two car approaching in this side captain_ ” Eld said. 

Aurou then position himself once again, scoping the door, waiting for it to open. 

“Waiting for order captain” he whispered. 

Eren on the other hand, just sit down on the cement floor. Looking up to Aurou that was now focusing on his task. The brat wants to laugh at himself. Seriously there’s nothing he can help in this operation. He’s just there observing, rubbing both of his hands as he feel a little cold. 

“Aurou, do you think we will succeed today?” he asked, looking blankly at the sky as hundred of star was presented. Glowing moon was lighting everything. 

Aurou snort, before answering. “of course brat, were the Survey Corps after all” 

“ _Don’t jinx it!_ ” he heard Gunther hissed from the other line.

“yeah, that’s right” he whispered. Not noticing how his lips stretch a little. He is smiling. 

_How confident they are. Just like us._

“They are here” Aurou said. 

All of them put on guard. As they hear a thud and a loud noise on the other line. 

“Captain?” Aurou called. 

“ _Fuck, we’ve been found out. This shitty glasses don’t really know how to shut up._ ” Levi hissed.   
  
Earlier when Hanji try to dig some information, he didn’t know that this girl is also part of the organization and give alert to other. Levi noticing their advance steps towards them quickly launch a punch to the first man to step closely, knocking the man down as he swiftly sprang up from the table, knocking another man as he made a way for him and Hanji to run. Running to the second floor, Levi slightly curled down, slamming the man coming their way, Hanji finishing the work as they pulled the trigger, loud bang echoed in the hallway. 

“Hanji, here!” Levi yell as he pulled them inside a room, now they are dealing more than five men, going on their way. Carrying a gun, cornering them in a room as the men continue to shoot in their way. 

“They are too many” Hanji said, reloading his gun. 

Petra hearing this immediately act for back up, entering the club as Eld shoot the two guards, guarding the entrance. Making their way to the VIP rooms. Assisting Hanji and Levi. 

Hearing that Aurou was now cursing Eren then decided to take a peek down the alley, where the back door is located. Seeing some men’s, shaking their hands as some of them were counting money. Eren then turn his head to Aurou, realizing that the man don’t know what to do. Maybe because he didn’t have captain’s order. 

“Hey Aurou, shoot them” he whispered to the man. Seeing that the man was only biting against his teeth, not really concentrating in his job. Listening to the noises he also hear in the earpiece. 

The sound of guns, bullet raining and a grunt. Eren then notice that the man they should be looking after was alert and send some men to help inside. 

“ _Fucking hell, they outnumber us!_ ”

“ _captain, we take out some, right now there are two in the left and three approaching your door!_ ” 

Levi hearing that quickly move as he open the door, sliding off his body on the floor as he shoot in the leg, as Hanji stand up letting out their half body, shooting on the upper body. Earning a grunt of pain from their opponent. 

“ _Petra, Eld behind you!_ ” Gunther shouted.

Eren then felt his heart raise, standing up as he run to the other corner, eyeing the club building as he saw lights maybe coming from the bullets hitting the fluorescence, bulb and other objects. 

_He need to fucking move._

The young man then slightly kick Aurou making the man out of it, since he’s been calling this stupid idiot a multiple times. 

“Hey you! Get your job done. Shoot them, now! Before they call backup making the others corner even more” 

“ _Shit how the hell, they can call back up easily_ ” Eld hissed. “ _Petra got shot_ ” he added. 

Hearing that, Eren heart hitched. His breath stop as he shakily put out his phone then texted Armin. Telling him to notify the police department for back up, also an ambulance since his teammates were struggling and cannot think of what to do next. Seconds later, he receive an okay to Armin. Turning back his attention to Aurou. 

“Petra”

“Aurou, I-“ Eren was hesitating. He don’t want to help, calling for back up is okay for now right? He didn’t want to let them know he can fight. But he doesn’t want anyone hurt anymore. Especially Petra, she’s friendly and kind to Eren. The one who always approach him and also the one he make friend first.

Petra's face suddenly crossed Eren’s mind. Projecting her smile and how gentle she is to everyone. How motherly she act, scolding them for being stubborn. Babying them whenever Levi is being grumpy. Choosing nutritious food for them to eat. 

“ _Shit can somehow help us here?_ ” Eld said, protecting Petra from the other men that was shooting their way. It was their disadvantage that they only carry handgun and the opponent was using rifles. 

“Aurou, Help them” 

“what about this bastards-“

“It’s fine, I can- I can go to Gunther. Go help Petra, she’s hurt” 

Seeing Aurou, softened. He just nod and take out his pistol. “Do you know how to-“

“Just go!” he half yelled, making the man cursed as he click the button of the elevator. After arriving on the first floor, he then used the side door, emergency exit to avoid running to men outside. 

Waiting for the man to disappear on his sight. Eren then sigh deeply. Closing his eyes briefly as he inhale some cold fresh air, smelling some gun powder. Hearing people scream.

This is the reason why he didn’t want to move whenever there is casualty. He will remember the cry and scream they made when their parents was killed merciless. 

Opening his eyes, as the big round teal-eyes glistening with determination. Positioning himself in front of the sniper. Tracing his fingertips on the trigger and the handle. Tilting his head, as he close his left eye. Scoping the bastards that was smiling from ear to ear. Exchanging money to drugs. 

_Be safe guys._

Pulling the trigger, Eren Jaeger killed the men carrying the bag of money. Used bullet fall down the floor. Reloading for the next bullet, killing the one carrying the drugs down the alley. Making the others put out their guns. Looking around, above, as the man in a black suit trying to escape. Eren just smirk before scoping, aiming the red circle on the mans head. 

Click after click, reloading the sniper gun as he expertly killed almost five of them. 

“You can’t run away from me” he whispered before pulling the trigger again. After killing the most important person in this transaction, Eren killed more men as they others were alerted and somehow contacted others. Eren then pulled out his two pistol, making his way towards the elevator. Waiting for it to lift him down. 

“Gunther, how many men left at the back door?”

“ _They’re coming inside, hide Eren_ ” Gunther warned. 

Levi hearing it, stilled. Eyes widened of the thought Eren was in trouble. He then push himself up, clenching his handgun as he kick openly the door, shooting at every person blocking his way. Levi then rolled on the floor, standing on his knees, shooting them on their knees. Hanji doing their job, finishing the men. Shooting them in their hands making them drop their weapon. The need of him to protect Eren and go to him as soon as possible bring his strength. Not anymore minding if they kill the shit out of them. Engaging them, launching a strong puch, kicking and breaking the shit out of them. Making his way to Eld and Petra’s way as he saw Aurou still shooting some men. 

Eren on the other hand, raise his both hands forward, readying himself to pull the trigger if ever there are mean waiting for him down the hall. As for the man in black, they are scattered, checking the whole back alley, as three of them decided to enter the apartment building. 

Gunther wanted to hack the apartments cctv but to his disappointment, elevators don’t have available cctv. He cant see where Eren go. If the young man escape and hide or what. 

Seeing as the elevator was now on the second floor, Eren then slightly slide down the side. Hearing the elevator chime, he then let himself down the floor as he extend his arm, aiming for the two men looking around not even noticing the elevator opened. Alerting the last one, Eren then hid again on the side as the man was now shooting on his side 

“Fucking hell” he muttered. Sliding down again as he aim for the feet, hearing the man shouting from pain, Eren get out from his hiding as he shoot straight to his head. 

Running silently towards the door Eren almost jump as he tightly stop himself from pulling the trigger as he felt a presence coming his way. He thought it’s from men in black, it was just Gunther. 

The man then inspect his body, touching and squeezing his shoulder. Tracing his eyes on the young man. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” his voice was full of concern. 

“yes, im fine. The others?” 

Ignoring his question, Gunther was more stunned because of the sight. The three men were laying down on the floor, bathing in their own blood. Dead. 

“Eren, did you do this?” 

Eren then felt his heart hammered against his chest. Feeling troubled as to what would he say to the man. He didn’t want to raise a suspicion. Eren shifted his eyes to Gunther, still not answering his question, before Gunther speak again they all hear a siren of police car and an ambulance making them breath in relief. 

“How can they be here, when I didn’t even remember contacting for back up” he heard Gunther mumbled under his breath.   
  
“There was this man. I-in black jacket-“ Eren started, making Gunther turn to him. “-he save me, I think he’s from this apartment I think?” he try to explain. Looking at the man straight in the eye. Eren knows how to lie, he's expert to this. But he cant stop his heart from banging against his chest. Feeling nervous. 

“What about this gun?” pointing Eren’s hands. 

_Shit_

“He gave it to me, saying im too young to die outside” he reason out. 

Gunther somehow a little convince , nod at him. “where is he now?” 

“I don’t know. He run from there” Eren pointing the side door of the apartment building. Mentally thanking the third men for opening it before coming his way earlier. “Is he one of you? Did you contact for help?” Eren trying to sound innocent and don’t any idea who that guy is. Which is literally himself. 

“I’ll check that out, later. First we need to mo-“

“Eren!” hearing the Captain’s voice, the both of them turn their heads the side seeing Levi running towards them. Panting. Bloodstain on his black unifrom. “You brat, are you okay?” he asked. 

Eren only nod at him, peeking at his back seeing some men in a cuff being arrested. Police was now putting the yellow caution in the entrance and also in their way, at the back door of the building. 

“MUNCHKIN! IM GLAD YOURE OKAY!” Hanji shout while running on their way. Hugging him directly as their bloodstain smudge on Eren’s shirt. But the young man didn’t mind them at all. All he think is that his teammates were okay. 

_Thank God they are fine._

“Petra? How is she?” he worriedly ask. Hanji smile at him, telling that she was now assisted and brought to hospital. Eren then let out a sigh of relief. Seriously, he didn’t know that they will be easily distracted. And here I thought they are strong. Well, there is a miscalculation after all. 

Seeing Eren frown, looking down because of what happened to one of his Squad mates make Levi’s heart thud a little. Something inside him don’t want to see the brat like that. Days being with him together, seeing how brightly he smile together with his teammates, Levi don’t want that to fade. He want to see the brat’s smile. He want that smile to always paint on his face and God, Levi don’t know but he is willing to make everything for it to last. 

Putting his hands on the brat’s head, Levi then gently pat it as he trail his fingers on his messy chocolate brown hair, stroking it gently. Bringing shiver to Eren’s spine. Making him look up to Levi. 

“Wipe that frown on your face, she’s going to be fine. She’s strong” hearing Levi’s words somehow bring comfort to Eren. Hearing how gentle the man’s voice is, cant help but make Eren smile a little as he give his Captain a little nod. 

“Who kill them all?” Levi question, making Eren somehow nervous. 

“Someone help us” was Gunther’s answered. 

Hanji walking towards the dead bodies, squatting down as they let out some gloves from their pocket. Wearing it as they proceed in examining it. Slightly touching it to avoid destroying the evidence. 

“Fuck, now our suspect is dead. We cant question further as to who is their supplier for this shit” Levi cursed. 

“Levi, I think the _Rogue_ was here” they remark. Stunned as they look at the six bodies, adding the three dead body inside the apartment building. 

Levi let out a small ‘ _tch_ ’

“pray tell”

“The shots. It’s how the Rogue kill his target” Hanji explained. 

Hearing what Hanji said, Eren was more in tense.

_They can tell even in just looking by my shooting skill?_

“Now that you say that, Eren did say that someone help him” Gunther inform them making Eren mentally cursed, as he shifted his gaze to Levi. 

“Yeah, someone did help me. Before I can call Gunther for help, there’s this man suddenly came pushing me aside as he use the sniper Aurou set” he said.

_Please believe me. Please be an idiot sometimes._

Eren didn’t expect what he heard after.

“I’m glad he didn’t hurt you”, Levi sigh in relief as he made his way to Eren. Pulling the man into embrace. 

The young man then felt warm, his body tensing earlier quickly fade away as he feel a bit safe in this man's embrace making him wanting for more. Wanting to nuzzle at his strong arms but stop himself. Definitely a no, no. He is here to kill someone. 

“Guess this operation was a half success because of that Rogue or what so ever” Hanji happily said, grinning from ear to ear “though it’s also my fault why the situation got worst. Im sorry guys” they said as their smiled drop receiving a smack on the head from Levi. 

“It’s fine” Levi said, pulling Eren from his embrace as he mess the brat’s hair. 

“Im glad your safe” 

Eren might not admit it but he sure felt his heart thud for a second, as butterflies are roaming around his stomach, making him feel funny. Staring at the man. Thinking that despite being in trouble earlier, he only worry about Eren. 

“Im glad you’re okay too” he absently said, realizing it a seconds after. Eren widen his eyes as he wave his hands back and forth, correcting himself.

“I- I mean you guys, im g- glad you’re all okay” then laugh awkwardly. His cheeks were burning like fire as Levi was now smirking at him, while Hanji and Gunther were looking at him with a big shit-eating grin on their faces. He secretly groan, knowing that he is fucking blushing. Gosh, this is so fucking embarassing. 

_Just what the hell is wrong with me?_

\--

After the operation, the Squad then get back on their department. Panting as they all limp on the seats. Sitting as they were all so tired to move farther. But Eren on the other hands, secretly texting Armin. Saying his thanks and also try to cut the scene on the cctv footage wherein he fought with those men. It is better to tell him in advance so that he can work for it or else, Gunther will find it first and saw Eren was the one responsible of the kill. 

Armin on the other hand then created an android computer form of person, adding on the screen, as Eren instructed, designing it with mysterious outfit wherein they can't figure its face. Putting it to Eren’s side as he easily crack the code to make it as the new display of the video. Sighing in relief, the blonde coconut boy texted Eren that he got it undercover. Receiving an immediate thanks from his friends. Looking back at the screen, playing the video all over again, Armin then sigh deeply. 

_You’re starting to get attach to them._

Reminding Mikasa her job, She update that up until now she kind find the fucking document. Trying to make it double check again on Thursday since it was her schedule to clean the office. Also, she did notice something at the back of a picture frame. It was a picture of the whole squad, grinning and smiling. Happiness and contentment was visible on their faces. Giving the roger answered, Armin then suddenly receive a call. From Zeke. Turning on his voice changer, he answered the phone. 

“I know it sound rude but I need to get the job be done within the week” the voice sound on edge. 

“And why is that?”

“They started to get in my nerves, today two transaction failed. Getting caught by those stupid cops” he hissed. 

Armin closing his eyes as he secretly clenched his hands, exhale harshly. 

“Sorry to hear that, then I’ll tell the other to move quickly” 

The man seems satisfy with answer and so he ended the call. The blonde young man then cursed under his breath. Typing on his phone, contacting the both of them. 

_**To: Mikasa, Eren.** _

_**Change of plan, deadline move within this weak.** _

“This is going to be a problem” he muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and also the kudos. Hope you buckle up as you continue to enjoy and read this story. 
> 
> Have a great day!🖤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eren, I want to kiss you” the man bluntly said, telling him while he was staring straight to the brunettes teal-eyes that is also waiting for him to that, waiting for anticipation. Making Eren more flustered at the man’s desired to kiss him. The thought of Levi kissing him, gosh he couldn’t wait. He wish the man wouldn’t ask and just kiss the hell out of him. 
> 
> “Please do” he whimpered. More like a whine as he slowly wrap his arms to the mans neck, tilting his head. Levi mirroring the young man’s action, slowly lean his face. Their nose was now touching each other. Feeling each other’s sweet breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, sorry for a somehow late update? It's been a busy week for me. Welp, i hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Armin gathered his two friends in their living room, silently sitting on the couch as tiredness in their eyes were visible. How they slightly curl and slouch on the couch, sighing heavily as if they were not trying to hide that they are exhausted. 

Work has been tight lately, especially that Eren on their department was doing what Petra usually do. Ever since the last raiding encounter, Petra was advice to take a rest for at least three days, she’s been shot on her upper chest, the doctor said that it was a relief that the bullet didn’t go any further to hit any nerves and also it didn’t go through her heart making her in critical condition. She also lost a lot of blood since they wasn’t able to back up quickly. Since that day Eren was restless, worrying for Petra, even though the doctor said that she is recovering but still not allowed for heavy work. In short, being in a field is not advisable, for now. 

It’s also been a days that Levi was starting to bother him so much, giving him lunches and snack foods. Always making sure that Eren was eating properly and cheering him up. Actually, it’s not just Eren who was down and exhausted lately, but also the whole squad. Since the dealer was killed, they were caught up in dead end making Erwin really upset because of the plan going south. Levi being the Captain, taking the responsibility, taking out the blame and explain further explanation.

Erwin insist that if they didn’t just screw up, maybe they got a step forward of the big boss of this organization, or to be precise, he would have get another testimony from the alliance of the Colossal club which is lead by Zeke. That’s why they are on edge, making their effort to search for more information, any kind, as long as it can help pinpoint it to Zeke. Eren couldn’t help but to feel guilty sometimes, knowing that he knows everything. 

He knows everything but cannot utter a single truth. He cant, it’s not his job. _He is born to kill. He is born to be what he is now. There is no turning back, right?_

“Like what I just texted you both. Zeke shorten the deadline” he announced, making the two of them groan. 

Mikasa then sigh deeply, leaning on her seat as he clasped her both hands together, putting it on his legs as she lean her chin on it. 

“It’s been days since im searching, I can't find the fucking document” she started, “and this Annie girl has been watching my moves” she added. Earning a nod from Eren. 

“She is one of Zeke’s pawn. Maybe trying to spy on you, if you really doing your job” Armin said quietly. 

Mikasa think that is possible, but she couldn’t help but to feel agitated about it. Knowing that they know their identity, it could mean that they can back lash at them. 

Eren then cleared his throat, “Anyway, Armin you didn’t hear anything suspicious at all? Like possible topic where Erwin says something important?” he asked seriously. 

Armin shrugged his shoulder as he let out a key “this is the duplicate key your asking about. And to answer your question, no. They didn’t. I think he knew that he have been bugged. While listening to their conversation together with Hanji and Levi, he is somewhat cautious to what words and information he let out” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, besides your flirting with Levi, nothing else is helpful” he grinned. Earning a rolled eyes from Mikasa. 

Eren then hissed at him, “shut it Armin, were serious here” reaching for the mini pillow on their couch as he tried to hide his face that was red as tomato.

_God, Levi Ackerman is not really good to his system._

“Don’t forget that we need to be careful, if Annie was keeping an eye on me, it means that she must have an idea that I am the _Rogue_ or part of it” she mockingly said the last part, as she crossed her arm over her chest. “It can be a big problem, so you better stay away from me” 

The two of them nod their head, they know that Mikasa were trying to protect them, and it is good that they will only thought the she is working alone. 

Mikasa didn’t told the others but she did also notice that Erwin was quite edgy in this past few days, he was more careful every time he approach his employee and every time he gave an order. Mikasa might observe that but she cant tell them that now, she need to be sure. 

“Mikasa try to check one more time, then I will check on his office” Eren stated. 

  
Armin was about to tell something when one the phones on their table suddenly ring. Looking at each other as he voluntarily stalked his way to the table, glancing at different kind of phones with different kinds of numbers and registration. He notice the Samsung galaxy A20 chiming, screen projecting an unknown number that he quickly answered. 

“Hello?” 

Furrowing his brows as the other line still didn’t answer, only hearing a stable breathe. What? is this kind of prank or something? A market sales or scam? Fucking hell they don’t have time for that. Armin was ready to touch the red button, not even thinking twice to end the call when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Isn’t this Jaeger’s number?” a dark and monotone voice said on the other line. Just by the person he is looking for, Armin knows directly who is calling. _Levi Ackerman._

He might not tell his friend about it, but he can see that the man was interested on his friend slash brother. Based on what he always hear in their office from the mini recorder they attached. He cant help but to eavesdrop some personal conversation. Such as Hanji annoying the hell out of Levi, asking and bombarded with questions, not just any random shit question. But all about _Eren fucking Jaeger._

Listening by their chitchat, Armin can conclude that the man is fuck up. Getting all whipped and seduce by Eren Jaeger’s brilliant bright big round eyes. Listening to Levi’s rant about how that brat suddenly barged into his life, making chaos on his mind, giving palpitation on his heart. Giving butterflies on his stomach and on how he wanted Eren to be with his side. It’s like he was hearing an indirect confession. A confession on how Eren Jaeger can make Levi Ackerman act the opposite way he used to be.

Listening to this conversations, Armin cant help but to paint and stretch a smile on his face. How he feel touch and relief that somehow, there is someone that wanted to protect his friend. Knowing how sincere and also confuse Levi was to his feelings to Eren, knowing that the man was overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do and how to act, he find it cute in other way. All he know is that he trust this man for Eren’s care, he knows that the man is indeed in love with his friend without even knowing it. He’ll realize it eventually.

He cant really blame the man though, Eren’s existence was screaming of goddess. Despite of being a man, his body was form and shape curve like a fucking women. Instead of having muscles and visible veins on his entire body, he has lean and skinny muscle. A normal body shape and a nice curve. Well, Armin also couldn’t forget how much Levi wanted to pound that ass. He cant blame the man being sexually frustrated, knowing that the brat he is interested with was dense as hell. If you wouldn’t spat it out right into his face, Eren Jaeger wouldn’t understand you that you like him, in a _romantic- sex way._

“Yes it is, I’ll call him for a while” he lied, excusing himself as he act as if Eren was nowhere far away from him, wherein fact his just five feet away. 

Taking up the signal, Eren then abruptly stand, as he made his way to Armin, mouthing at the young man of _‘who-the-fuck-is-that?’_ he mouthed back of _‘Levi_ ’, making Eren widened his eyes as he stilled and nail on his spot. Armin rolled his eyes as he slap him on his shoulder giving him the phone. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Just what I’ve been looking for” hearing the man’s voice with relief. 

He just frown at the sentence, “um, why did you call? And how did you get my number?” 

“Your resume. I know its sudden but-“ there is a pregnant paused before he continue his sentence “I want you here in the office“ 

“And why is that?” he frowned. 

“I have important documents here to work, the other’s not around” 

“Okay, captain”

“Before that, we need to get the documents to Erwin first” 

“And so?” 

“Im gonna pick you up, be ready at 10”

Eren then frown in his sentence, “pick me up?” 

“ju- just be ready you, shitty brat. By the time I got there, make sure you’re ass is settled” he said firmly and annoyed by the way Eren’s pushing it. Acting cheeky to him just because he showed care for the fucking brat. 

“I see you have plans for my ass, captain” he teased, trying to see how fat this man can take. 

“Th- that’s not what I mean d-dammit. Fuck you, im gonna go now” _this fucking brats gonna be the death of me._

Eren cant help but to chuckled at the mans broken completely annoyed voice, not really used to see Levi Ackerman a terrifying captain, can beat twenty people at once, the man who can make people back off by just staring at them, this stern and emotionless bastard getting stuttered and seems shy towards him. But Eren then finally registered what just the man said. 

“Wait what? Picking me up? Do you even know my address?” he sound doubtful, which he really should be. Its impossible that Levi knew where he lived, he cant be fucking tailing Eren right? Oh my God, what will he do if Levi find ou-

“Resume remember? Anyway be ready, im coming up” with that he ended the call, not even giving Eren a chance to refuse. Well, not that he wouldn’t agree anyway. 

Putting the phone inside his pocket, he was glaring at Armin who has a big grin on his faced. 

“What’s my address?” he frown. 

“The same apartment where you park your car. Eren got a date huh?” he teased.

“It’s not a date, it’s work you assholes” throwing pillows to the both of them, receiving a protest from Mikasa.

"Why the hell you're including me!"

making his way to his own room. Packing some of his clothes, necessary things he will used. It’s better for Eren to stay there for a while. He just need to be careful, since they know his address, there is a possibility that they may surprise him a visit. And if they found out an empty apartment, it’s gonna build a suspicions or something. It’s better to be ready, than regretting not thinking ahead of time. 

After a minute of packing, he then make his way downstairs. Armin and Mikasa looking at him with a confused face, eyeing the big bag that was hanging on his shoulder. Clenching it firmly as he ready himself. Getting the key for his bike. 

“Why are you bringing clothes?” Mikasa questioned. 

“Just a minute ago you have a sweet talk, now your living with him? That was fast” Armin joked, as he earned a playful kicked from Eren, letting out a small yelp as he rub his back. 

“Just to make sure they didn’t discover that Im not really living there. Gonna go, take care guys!” 

They just grinned at him, eyeing as if they didn’t believe his excuse. He just click his tongue as he fetch his bag, he didn’t try to change his clothes since he considered it as casual and he is freshly out of the bathroom so he didn’t need to worry about his smell. He smell like milk because of the baby milk soup he used. Wearing a V-neck white shirt, and a denim pants. Eren grab a black buttock length coat. Squatting at the floor as he reach for his white vans shoes.

Waving a goodbye to his friends as he only receive a fucking ‘use a fucking condom’ and a ‘atta girl!’ Making him rolled his eyes, walking towards their garage as he used his 600cc bike, riding his way to the said apartment. God, he was meant to be staying in his lovely home, having a moment with his bed. Sleeping all he want, rest for how long he want. He need a fucking break, but it seems like Levi has another plan. 

A minutes later as he arrived in their apartment, Eren park inside the garage, as he made his way to the back door. Opening the refrigerator for a while so he can fetch a water to drink. Noticing that it don’t have a single food in it. _Fuck, now he need to fill the fridge._

Making his way to the bedroom as he observed that it was cleaned. Well, even if they don’t used it often, they hired a cleaner to cleaned it at least twice a week. Since they only used it whenever they are tired in going home, or they need a day to complete their mission. 

Arranging his clothes on his closet, arranging the shoes near his door. Grabbing his bag, as he put it inside the closet as well, after he empty it. Grabbing the sling bag he used whenever he go to work. Sitting on his bed for a while. Trailing his eyes around the room. Observing his place to stay for a while.

He’s going to miss Armin’s amazing gadgets and his baby. Good thing he have some secret weapon that have been hidden here, for emergency purposes only. He drag himself down on his knees, as he push down himself on the floor, trying to reach the brief case when a doorbell rung coming from the door. He sigh deeply, thinking maybe he’ll check it later. Standing up, brushing some dust on his knees before making his way towards the door. 

He look at the peephole, making sure if it’s the person he was expecting. Seeing Levi outside make him grinned. Smiling as he open the door, well it’s the opposite for Levi though. When he opened the door, the man have this dull eyes and unimpressed expression which isn’t new to him. God, how Eren wish he could see Levi smile for a while, rather than giving him those stupid, annoying smirk. He wants to see other emotions in Levi. He wants to know this guy. 

“I thought you said ten?” he said unimpressed to the man, trying to see what he will say about it. 

“So eager to see me?” he smirk, making Eren rolled his eyes. _This jerk._

Making his way inside, as Levi followed as well. His eyes were roaming around the brunettes apartment, giving some side comments on his mind. How it was not hundred percent cleaned, and how empty this place is. 

“Don’t push your luck, Levi” The brunette said. Grabbing his bag as he was now facing his captain. 

Levi just raised his brow, eyeing Eren up and down. How Eren look adorable with his messy chocolate brown hair, with his hands firmly holding his sling bag, looking at him with those fucking adorable, pretty and unrealistic teal-eyes. So fucking similar to a clean blue-green ocean. Whenever Levi looked at it, it feels like he was being drown at the said eyes, it’s fire is burning bright and full of mystery. Looking so deep, deep like the heart of the sea. Trying to give comment about his outfit and jeez to be honest, Levi find it...

“Cute” not realizing that he said it out loud. Enough for Eren to hear it.

Eren then look up to him, with wide-eyes. his cheeks were starting to paint red, embarrass as to what Levi said. His mouth forming an adorable O, making Levi want to pinch his sure fluffy and chubby cheeks.

_Fucking hell, I want to pin him down._

“I- Im not cute” Eren scowl at him, making it more worst. 

_Yes, you’re not just cute. You’re fucking gorgeous and I want you._ Levi then mentally slap himself, just what the hell that words coming from. Him? Wanting this stubborn brunette? No, he don’t have time for this shit. 

Noticing that he was glaring at Levi while pouting.

_Fucking Christ, this kid is overflowing with cuteness. I cant._

How Levi eyeing his pouting red plump lips, like it’s calling for him to kiss it. Tempting him to at least give it a taste. It was inviting him, and Levi was having a hard time to refuse. He didn’t want to scare the brunette. Knowing that if he leaned and kiss this fucking brunette here and now, it will not end with just a kiss. It will not just end here in the living room. He sure as hell he wouldn’t just give it a taste. 

He knows that if he give it a try, he will probably find that fucking kissable lips all the time. So no, he need to restrain himself. 

“Let’s just go” was he only remark, before taking a step outside the apartment. Before he even think of a second of grabbing the brunette to his very own room. 

Eren just cleared his throat, scolding himself for acting like that. Gosh, he never once acted like a kid to no one. This fucking Levi Ackerman. 

Walking their way to his car, they both jump in as they settled themselves, wearing their seatbelts as they awkwardly sit their, quietly. Levi starting the engine, clenching on the steering wheel, calming his heart that was about to explode. Why does being alone with Eren making him nervous so much. Not that Levi was the only one feeling that way, it was the same for Eren. Focusing his eyes and attention outside the road, not really wanting to give Levi a glance. Even Eren can have a stiff neck, he will never ever take a glance to Levi’s side. It’s only making his heart go wild like a beating like a fucking drum. Not good. Not good at all. 

“You know-“

“So wha-“ 

They both say at the same time, while turning their heads to each other. They both stop as their eyes met. The silver ones to the teal-eyes, that they immediately cut off. Turning back their eyes to their previous do. Eren looking on the side of the road, watching the people walking on the side walk. Levi focusing his sight straight to the road so they don’t get into an accident. Both of them were tainted with pink blush on their cheeks. Flustered at what just happened. The both of then fall in a somehow awkward silent. Not really trying to initiate a conversation one last time. That attempt is enough for the both of them to embarrass themselves even more. 

\--

  
“Here it is, the documents of another transaction” Erwin said, as he slowly give the papers. Eyeing Levi and also Eren.

“Don’t messed it up again, I’ll be back to work in next week, since my suspension will end in that day” he informed, receiving a small from Levi as he reached the papers. Reading it for a while, as he gave it to Eren. Making the young man carry it. 

Since the day Erwin talk and known Eren that day, when this young boy visited the bar. He have this kind of vibe that keep telling him that this man is somehow more than what he look likes. His gut is telling him that this brunette is something else and he can't point it out what. 

“Is that all?” Levi asked, looking bored as he trailed his eyes on his office. The same as Eren, incase he might add some place that Mikasa needed to check Tomorrow. 

“Actually-“

Erwin on the other hand was debating as to run his mouth, telling Levi that he also suspected one of his employee. After Annie, there is another rat, spying on his kitchen. His very own new employee. The woman named Carla Ackerman. He can feel the woman was always taking time cleaning in his office, and also whenever she have the chance to spot Erwin he always catch it in his peripheral vision, looking and observing him.

Making a background to her as well. He suspected that the woman have a hidden agenda in working here, only to build his suspicion and only to see himself right again. When Mike told him that the woman’s profile was fabricated. The woman’s named is _Mikasa Jaeger._ Mike having a hard time decoding the code, trying to crack the hacks on the woman’s profile. Saying that the person makes this fake profile have a high and secured codes, also praising the hacker of talent that even he and Gunther was taking days to crack it, which Erwin take interest.

If they can make that hacker and that woman work for them, he sure as hell they will make it easier to work and spy everyone. He can say that this girl is part of a professional undercovers, a standard of the group lining to a named Rogue. An idea crossed to Erwin’s mind and he didn’t intend to tell them yet. He will make a plan for it. _Catching birds in one trap._

“Yeah, that’s all. I hope to hear a good news this time Levi.” 

Giving Eren one last glance, as he dismissed the two. 

\--

As he throw himself to his seat, Levi then call Eren towards the big long table where they usually gathered to have a meeting. Planning what would they do next. 

Walking his way to Levi, he sat down to the chair beside him, since they were just the two of them in the department. Levi explained to him earlier that they run an errand earlier. Another killing happened near Trost street, as Eren ask if the group called Rogue was responsible for it. Only to be answered of no, Levi told him the Hanji is very good at observing so they know if it’s the work of that people or not.

He cant help but to ask further question about their knowledge about this group, Since Eren always hear them talking about them, trying to catch them as soon as possible. As the Survey Corps seeing them as a threat since they couldn’t find a single clue whenever it is the Rogue’s doing. How they wish to caught the bastards in act, making Eren twitch his nose, scratching his ears while he listen to their bullshit.

They cant blame them though, they were sharp in their every moves. They clean their mess as soon as possible. But it seems that their moves are starting to be read and notice by a man named Erwin Smith. Without them noticing it. 

“I need you to check every detailed you find suspicious in here” Levi said as he pointed a part on the paper, scanning it until to the tenth page. Telling Eren to read it and tell him if something was out of place. Listening to Levi what he would do next, telling the young man that he needs to highlight important information. 

They were now fall into a deep, not awkward silent like what happened in the car. They were to focus in what they were doing. Eren trying to take out his secret agent mode. Reading every word and analyze every situation. 

The report that Erwin gave them was a two case, he receive it from his loyal partner of course. From Mike. It was about a drug smuggling on the Maria street, in Maria club. The other one was to be held on a pier, it was an illegal export of guns and other weapon. It don’t have a specific date, when or what way would they do in the exchange day. Highlighting it as he call for Levi’s attention, that the man automatically give. Making his way towards Eren, as he leaned his right hands on the table, and for the other one was on the back of Eren’s chair. leaning down as he read what Eren was pointing out. 

“They sure used a riddle this time.” As he read the riddle. 

_In Maria, I found that there is a Time that is spelled the same forward and backward._

_In a red box, with a silver- gold inside. I am watching, sitting on the corner. Asking a question to my friend, what is the one thing you can never eat for breakfast and lunch?_

“A time that is spelled the same” Eren muttered, trying to think. Re-reading the sentence again and again as he suddenly hit the table hard, making Levi flinch a little and was glaring at the brat.

“Sorry” he quietly said as he sit up straight. Looking at Levi who was now eyeing him. 

“Noon” 

“What?” Levi look at him in confused. Not really following to what is Eren talking about. 

“It was noon. During the drug trade in Maria, they will have it during noon time” 

Levi smirking at him, as he patted the young man’s head. “good job in figuring that. While this one-“ As he point the other riddle. “-is a red shipping container, silver-gold represent the weapons they put in there for illegal trade. Which will be process during dinner. Which only meant they will move during the night time.” Levi explain. 

Eren on the other hand was only nodding at him, admiring the mans quick understanding of the riddle.

_God, how hot would it be._

Staring at Levi who continue to explain everything to him, telling him that he needs to take down this information so they can share this information to other’s as they will start a plan right away. Eren who is still admiring Levi’s side profile, how he wish he could touch the man’s jawline. Brushing and trailing his hands to every part of the man.

Fucking hell, just by thinking of it, everything Eren’s inside were twitching in anticipation. How he keep his eyes on the man’s lips. Moving while he talked. Not even listening to him anymore. Only to stop ogling at the man when the face he’s been admiring was now leaning on him. Giving only a few inch space apart. The brunette couldn’t help but to widen his eyes as he was root in his place. Never crossed his mind to back away. 

“I see you’re distracted” Levi whispered. He can feel the man’s hot breather, smelled of a mint leaves. Levi then adjusted his position, he was now using his elbow leaning on the table. Using his left Hands to suddenly pull Eren’s swivel chair towards him as the young man let out a cute yelp, instantly put his hands to the man’s strong build shoulder, making Levi smirk.

“Tell me Eren, what is going on in that head of yours?” he teasingly and slowly lean even more closer. Causing Eren to make his breath hitch. 

_Oh god, is Levi fucking Ackerman going to kiss him?_

“L-Levi” he whispered. He can feel his knees trembling, his heart beating rapidly as he was looking back and forth to the man’s attractive silver eyes down to his lips. He notice the man gulp as Levi continue to eye his red plump lips. Ready to devour it, ravish it until it paint violet because of the bruises. How he thought of biting Eren’s collarbone again, leaving a multiple hickey’s on that brat’s neck. Pinning him down on this fucking big table. Claiming this brunette entirely. 

“Eren, I want to kiss you” the man bluntly said, telling him while he was staring straight to the brunettes teal-eyes that is also waiting for him to that, waiting for anticipation. Making Eren more flustered at the man’s desired to kiss him. The thought of Levi kissing him, gosh he couldn’t wait. He wish the man wouldn’t ask and just kiss the hell out of him. 

“Please do” he whimpered. More like a whine as he slowly wrap his arms to the mans neck, tilting his head. Levi mirroring the young man’s action, slowly lean his face. Their nose was now touching each other. Feeling each other’s sweet breath. 

How the both of them always wish this chance to happen, after thinking that all those daydream and imagination being close to each other will be forever a fantasy. The thought of them kissing and tasting each other’s lips.

They cant believe that they were going to make it now. The thought of them finally tasting what they’ve been craving for only add to their eagerness to kiss. As their lips was close to each other, they feel the slight brush. Only a few more closeness. A few more. Only a few more when a sudden voice interrupted their intimate action. 

“LEVI! WE HAVE GOOD NEWS FOR YOUUUUUU!” 

They quickly push each other away, startled at the voice which is obviously Hanji. Who else is the one who is yelling, as if the person they were talking to was a country apart from them. Making every person who listen to them, end up getting deaf. 

They squirm, as they quickly fixed themselves. Flustered at the previous incident. Levi literally jump back to his seat, picking a piece of paper acting as if he was reading it. Eren on the other hand was hiding his red flush face on the previous paper they were reviewing. 

“OH EREN YOU’RE ALSO HERE!” the shitty glasses added, as they run to their spots. The other member also followed. Putting some food on the table. Glancing at the papers on the table. 

None of the two was talking, not until Hanji notice something. “Levi, how can you read it when it’s upside down” 

Levi then, cleared his throat. Putting the paper harshly on the table that create a loud thud, glaring at Hanji. “I can read it just fucking fine”

Growling at them like an animal being interrupted on his feeding time. 

Somehow, the new comer feels like they got themselves into trouble. Their Captain is in a sour mood. They feel like they were intruding something. And by the way they observed Eren’s hidden face that they can see from the side profile of the young man. His flush cheeks explain it all. So it was a sex tension they were smelling, and they somewhat interrupted it. 

_Sorry Captain._ They all mentally apologize. Looking back and forth to the two flustered man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I didnt know i will be receiving such support for you guys. I hope you continue to read this story!
> 
> Keep safe everyone🤗

**Author's Note:**

> How was it guys? I hope you could leave some comments about it. Thank youuuuu🤗


End file.
